<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Record of Equestria: The Elements of Power by Gearcrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665494">Record of Equestria: The Elements of Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearcrow/pseuds/Gearcrow'>Gearcrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearcrow/pseuds/Gearcrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace is precarious. So is happiness. Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and Element of Magic, has presided over a hundred year era of Equestrian prosperity, but the joy of her subjects is not her own. Fear gnaws at her heart and her mind, and when she lies down to sleep at night she is haunted by dark whispers from the dawn of time. Visions of cataclysm hound her every step, visions she knows are true. Something is coming for them all. Additionally, Twilight frets that the longevity of her friends, granted by the Elements of Harmony, may not be eternal, and is making plans to ensure that she does not lose them. For her own sake, and the sake of the world, it is imperative that she succeeds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Primordial Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Prologue - Primordial Stars</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><em>“There are so many kinds of magic.”<br/>
“That’s certainly true.”<br/>
“Well, where does it all come from? I mean, it has to come from somewhere right?”<br/>
“I don’t know. I never really thought about it that way. Doesn’t it just come from us? No that can’t be right?”<br/>
“Can’t it?”<br/>
“No I don’t think so. I mean there’s ambient magic right? Stuff that just kind of floats around.”<br/>
“Like the Everfree Forest?”<br/>
“No, no, the Everfree Forest is… it’s different. The opposite actually. More like, the seasons not changing.”<br/>
“Isn’t that just how things are? I thought seasons changing on their own was unnatural.”<br/>
“You would think.”<br/>
“What’s so funny?”<br/>
“I think we may be the most unnatural things here.”</em><br/>
<em>- Starswirl the Younger and Unknown</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>Rime sighed and pushed a dark pebble off its ledge into the lava below. She didn’t like this part of the plan. She knew it was necessary and agreed with the others it had to be done, but she didn’t like it. She preferred cold days, the gentle dark, and the starlit sky. Instead, the world burned, and the sky was choked with primordial smog, blotting out the constellations. All around her, the ground cracked and moved, settling slowly while lava flowed in rapid rivulets and sprayed violently into the air. Her part would come many million years from now, but at the moment, the plan called for a different touch.</p>
<p>She felt his presence behind her long before she heard the soft strike of his hooves against the newly formed basalt.    </p>
<p>“Isn’t it grand?” The fiery stallion’s voice boomed gaily with all the pride of a master at work. Rime grimaced and looked away.</p>
<p>“Yes, very,” she mumbled. “Don’t you have a mountain to blow up somewhere?”</p>
<p>“Bah, don’t be a spoilsport, Rime. Soon it will be your turn, and I will have to hide away for fear of evaporating the morning dew or igniting the petals of the night-blooming cereus. Yet still there will be stars, and though we will be forced apart, I will look on them from my hiding place and think only of your beauty.” His voice was deep and sincere, and Rime silently cursed the heat rising in her cheeks. It was unfair for him to be so charming when she was so very miserable.</p>
<p>“You’re being ridiculous. You’re more than capable of regulating your temperature, and your flames wouldn’t hurt a microbe unless you wanted them to.” She knocked another pebble into the inferno below with much more force than was necessary. “And ‘soon enough’ is still many million years from now, so... well...” she couldn’t think of anything to say that didn’t sound petulant or childish, so instead she did the only logical thing left to her and stuck her tongue out at the bemused looking stallion. That would teach him to be charming. Instead he just laughed at her. It was a deep booming noise that reverberated through her body in a not entirely unpleasant way. How dare he! Never mind that his laugh made her stomach do somersaults, it was entirely rude of him to laugh at her sorrow. She was not a child to be mollified. Again, she looked away from the stallion, her eyes threatening to betray her with tears of frustration. </p>
<p>A moment passed before she felt him place a warm foreleg around her shoulders. He pulled her close, and she resisted only a little. Although she normally preferred the cold, there was something comfortable and soothing in leaning against his wide barrel, protected by his massive frame from the world around. Still, she held on to her anger. She would be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of doing anything but sitting there stiffly and staring at the dirt.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said. He was sincere. He was always sincere, and it melted her heart every time. “Look.”</p>
<p>Despite herself, Rime looked. He held a hoof up towards the sky and swirled it in a small circle. The thick broiling clouds dissipated for miles around, and the twinkle of a million brilliant stars shone softly on the black fires all around. Several of her favorite constellations shimmered before her in a spectrum of subtly different colors. She gasped and forced herself not to giggle. She did, however, lean in closer against his chest, all the while enjoying the sight of a sky she hadn’t seen in centuries. In centuries... It dawned on her exactly what he had done.</p>
<p>“You fool!” she yelled, and punched him as hard as she could in the ribs. He winced and grinned, pretending for her sake that it had actually hurt. “This will set us back hundreds of years!” she continued. “What were you thinking?”</p>
<p>He just shrugged. “Rime, my love, I bring you the stars because I see how miserable you are without them. What joy is there in this labor if I must suffer through them without your smile? If I can bring you even some small measure of joy in these trying times then it is well worth the delay.” He tightened his grip around her, and she no longer had the heart to resist. “You look at these stars and see there the elements that will make up the magic and life of this world, but all I see is a million pale imitations of you.” </p>
<p>He looked down at her with blazing white eyes that pierced her mind and heart. Some part of her still insisted she was angry, but the rest of her was smitten and giddy at his touch. “I love you,” he said, “more dearly than everything we have conspired here to bring into being. We have made life from the could void around us, yet my greatest labor will always be to ensure your joy. Whatever you ask of me you will have, be it in my power.” The serious expression on his face slipped and he grinned mischievously at her. “And, as you know, my power is not inconsiderable.”</p>
<p>She had been entirely spellbound by his words and his intense gaze, but at this, she groaned. She hit him again, much less forcefully this time. “You <em>are</em> a fool, Shining,” she said affectionately, smiling up at the handsome fiery goof who had stolen her heart. </p>
<p>“Then you’re a fool as well for loving me,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Well, yes, I suppose.” She craned her neck upwards and kissed Shining gently, giggling at the steam that came hissing off his lips as she did. Together they looked at the stars for what felt like much too short a time before Shining once again closed the cloud cover. “You know the others are going to be very upset about this, right? Especially the Speaker.”</p>
<p>“Shining frowned at that. “Let him bray and bicker. He’s going to anyway. Of all of us he is a fool in truth, sitting on his chair, issuing commands as if he was the greatest of us. When we pulled the sky across the world or hoisted the mountains from the depths, where was he?” His scowl was short lived. “Harmony will think it frightfully sweet though,” he said, chuckling to himself.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure she will,” Rime responded softly. She shot one last wistful look at the clouds where moments ago the stars had shone so brightly. “Come, love, let us return to the others.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p><em> “Long ago, in the magical land of Equestria, there were four powerful Princesses who ruled with benevolence and compassion. First among them were Princess Celestia, who governed the day through the rising and lowering of the sun, and her sister Princess Luna, who governed the night and the moon in much the same way. There was also Princess Cadence who, far to the north in the Crystal Empire, nurtured the love in every creatures heart and watched over the bonds of family. Youngest of the four was Princess Twilight Sparkle, who embodied the most powerful magic of all, Friendship, and who kept all the inhabitants of Equestria and the lands beyond safe from the evil things that stalk in the shadows and conspire in the dark.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This story is about her, and her friends of course, because what is the Princess of Friendship without her friends? They were the Elements of Harmony, the pillars of all Equestrian Magic. The mighty Dame Applejack, Element of Honesty, was renowned for her herculean strength and deeds of power. The swift and indomitable Commander Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty, was the bravest and fastest pegasus to ever take to the skies. Prelate Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter, possessed otherworldly powers despite being an earth pony and, more importantly, brought smiles to the faces of all those she met. Saint Fluttershy, Element of Kindness, was a patron to the sick and injured and possessed the magical ability to heal all ailments of the body and the soul. And Archduchess Rarity, Element of Generosity, who would become dearer to Princess Twilight Sparkle than any other, made sure no creature ever wanted for food, shelter, or the support of friends.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“These were the heroes of ages, and they labored tirelessly to ensure the safety, security, and happiness of every living creature. Their legendary exploits would be recorded in the annals of history, and if not for them there would be neither life nor laughter in the ages to come. This is the story of their greatest battles and their most heartbreaking struggles. This is the story of how the Magic of Harmony would go on to last forever.”<br/>
- Gilded Page</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part I - Ch. I - The Less You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Part I - Ch. I - The Less You Know</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>“Are you kidding? She’s smart and organized and cool under pressure. There’s nothing she can’t handle.”<br/>
- Unknown</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>The strained sound of distant bells wavered through the stretching darkness. It was accompanied by a faint chorus of voices. Her hooves splashed against the invisible floor as she turned to see where she was. It was wet, cold, and black as pitch.<p>“Hello?” she asked meekly, but the sound was swallowed instantly by the surrounding darkness and answered only by the whispered half-words of the ghostly choir.</p><p>“...ess...eth...old...”</p><p>“He... hello?” she tried again to no avail. She was alone. She would always be alone.</p><p>Somewhere a train was leaving.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>Winter Shield laughed at the sheer audacity of the whole thing. For months the Princess had insisted to anypony within earshot that the trials were no gladiatorial games and that the martial components weren’t going to be as barbaric as the Canterlot Court kept whispering they would be. But there Winter and a hundred other creatures from across the world stood, staring up at an honest to goodness coliseum. The immense structure was supported by columns decorated to appear as if they’d been pulled straight from the pages of a history book, and Winter felt the whole thing had more in common with ancient Pegasi ruins than it did with any modern sports facilities.<p>He didn’t know the Princess personally and had only ever seen her once, so all he knew about her personality came from second-hand sources, but if this was an intentional attempt at intimidation, after downplaying expectations for so long, then it suggested a shrewdness that he could definitely appreciate.</p><p>“Takes your breath away, don’t it, Ser.” Sergeant Drill Bit stood awestruck like a foal on Hearth’s Warming Eve, and her large amber eyes glowed with excitement in the early morning mist. “Heard it’s made of clouds, like they do in Cloudsdale.”</p><p>“Right, and I’m sure Commander Dash built the whole thing herself,” he said, “and in one night to boot!” He shot his Sergeant a chiding grimace.</p><p>“Harr harr, Ser. Just because you up and lost your sense of wonder don’t mean the rest of us gotta.”   </p><p>“Winter chuckled at that. “Fair enough, Sergeant.” He looked back up at the coliseum and studied the milling throng surrounding them. “The rest of the crew still at the hotel?”</p><p>“Yeah, figured there weren’t no point in dragging them all out of bed this early when we ain’t technically on duty.”</p><p>“Well, they’re going to have to get ready real quick then because we’re moving into this monstrosity of a building in two hours,” he said, gesturing towards the coliseum. “Got a letter yesterday saying all applicants will be housed here for the duration of the games.”</p><p>The letter in question had materialized out of thin air in front of his face as he was eating breakfast, flapping aggressively at him until he finally grabbed it and opened it. Some of the patrons of the hotel had been just as astonished as he was, but many of them, the locals he guessed, had barely batted an eyelid at the magically appearing letter. Magic wasn’t entirely rare in Canterlot, but very seldom was it used for something as mundane as letter sending. With Princess Twilight being the Element of Magic he should have expected that things were done differently in Ponyville.</p><p>“I thought the aid who sent the message must have made some kind of mistake,” he continued. There were several hundred applicants in Ponyville, but now seeing the size of the coliseum, he could well believe they’d all fit with room to spare. “Head back and get everypony ready to move out. I’m going to go have a look.”</p><p>“What, and let you get a head start on the rest of us? Mind you we’re competing now, Ser,” Drill Bit said, winking playfully at her captain. Winter shook his head.</p><p>“Make sure those hooligans get all their junk out of their rooms. Whether or not we’re on duty, we still represent Her Majesty Celestia. Let’s make a good show of it, yes?”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Ser.” Drill Bit saluted him lazily and hurried back towards Ponyville.</p><p>Despite his jest to Drill Bit, the coliseum had in fact appeared overnight. No doubt some powerful magic had gone into its construction. It towered in the northward lee of the Castle of Friendship and sat a good twenty minute walk from Ponyville proper not far from the makeshift tent city that had popped up near Sweet Apple Acres as a result of the event induced national mass-migration. If nothing else, the whole event would surely be a spectacle.</p><p>He made his way through the milling throng of creatures, passing griffons, hippogriffs, changelings, kirin, and even a few dragons. Most of the crowd was made up of ponies, though the majority were clearly from out of town. Several of them shimmered in the early sunshine, betraying their northern origins, and a few of the others were clearly desert folk, adorned in make-up and outlandish headpieces. He also walked past several creatures he had never seen or heard of before. One particularly belligerent individual seemed to be some kind of bipedal shark, and another looked like a very tall cat. He had heard of Abyssinia but had never been there himself. </p><p>	As he passed under one of the many archways into the ground-floor arcade, he marveled at its size and splendor. Drill Bit had been right. The coliseum was certainly made of cloud, but it had been shaped in such a masterful way that it felt as solid as marble. The arcade curved out of sight on both sides, and he assumed the living quarters would have to be located on the second floor or potentially in a basement area. Most of the creatures in the arcade were clearly just spectators, but he spotted quite a few individuals moving about with a sense of clear purpose and determination that marked them as likely trial contestants. </p><p>	He planned on passing through the arcade to see what the trial grounds were like. Drill Bit hadn’t been entirely off the mark when she suggested he was looking for an advantage. The competition would be fierce, and he was dead-set on making the cut. Seeing the arena interior would hopefully give him some clue as to the nature of the trials. Unfortunately for him, his ambitions were quickly dashed by a set of vibrant oil-slick force-fields covering the arches leading into the seating area of the coliseum. Although frustrating, the barrier as much as confirmed that processing information quickly and adapting on the fly would be crucial to success.<br/>
With a sigh, he resigned himself to finding their new living quarters instead, a task that he quickly realized would not be undertaken on his own.</p><p>“Captain Winter Shield, Canterlot Royal Guard, Eight Company, Solar Auxiliary.” The voice echoed strangely and seemed staticky as if it came from an old-timey radio or a poorly maintained psychic link. The latter was likely the case as he was being addressed by a floating purple orb that had descended from the cavernous ceiling and settled in his path.   </p><p>“Yeah, that’s me,” he said, shooting the orb a suspicious glance. Princess of Magic indeed, he thought. </p><p>“I am a guidance orb. I was pre-recorded by Strawberry Patch, aid number one-three-two-eight to Princess Twilight Sparkle. I have been programmed to contain a set of answers to a variety of questions and will be guiding you and the other members of your retinue to your chambers.” The orb shook and spun in a quick circle. “Where are the other members of your retinue?”</p><p>‘Uh, they’ll be here later. I sent my sergeant back to get them.” In all his years as a member of the royal guard he had never once been met by a liaison who was an inanimate object, and he wasn’t afraid to admit that it was making him feel a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>“Understood. If you would please follow me, I will guide you to your quarters. They are located on the second floor. I will move at whatever pace you set. Feel free to ask any questions. My answer database includes responses to over three thousand different inquiries.”</p><p>Winter blinked slowly at the orb. “Well, ok then. Lead the way,” he said. The orb began to move slowly towards a set of stairs near the arches leading into the coliseum. Winter sped up a little and so did the orb. Then he slowed down a little, and the orb matched his speed, never letting the distance between them shrink or grow. Tamper proof, he figured. The orbs were probably magicked to prevent anypony from actually touching them. Princess Twilight was held in the highest regard by most Equestrians, but it was still nice to see actual proof of her clever and careful mind. He would throw himself on a sword in a heartbeat for any of the Princesses, but he had often found that Princess Celestia seemed a bit too trusting in her dealings with the public. </p><p>As they walked he figured he might as well use the time to learn as much as he could about the trials.</p><p>“How many other applicants are there?” he asked, hoping Strawberry Patch would have anticipated the question. </p><p>“There are exactly five hundred applicants,” the orb answered. Winter frowned and stopped. Five hundred exactly? That seemed off. Had the Princess capped applicants? Or had she weeded out undesirables to bring it down to five hundred? If so, what had her process been? The orb hovered in from of him, waiting for him to keep walking.  </p><p>He rephrased the question. “How many creatures applied for the trials in total?”</p><p>The orb shook in place for a few seconds before answering. “One hundred thousand and ninety-two creatures applied in total.”</p><p>Winter stared at the orb. His chest tightened, and he suddenly felt the same familiar burst of adrenaline that normally accompanied a fight. Over a hundred thousand applicants... that meant that the Princess, and probably the other Elements of Harmony, had cherry picked five hundred creatures from the total applicants and had felt that he personally warranted inclusion. He steadied himself and took a deep breath before he started walking again.</p><p>“What... what prerequisites did the Princess use to determine which applicants were selected for the trials?”</p><p>“This question was anticipated. For the sake of the integrity of the trials, I am unable to answer.” A logical response, he supposed. Knowing what particular traits had been instrumental in the selection would no doubt bias applicants towards certain behaviors and and away from others. </p><p>They passed up the stairs to the second floor arcade, which looked structurally much like the first except that it was narrower to accommodate a long row of rooms along the outside wall. The interior wall had the same open arches as the bottom floor all covered in the same oily force-fields.</p><p>“I suppose it’d be foolish to ask what trials will actually be,” he said. For a split second, he could have sworn that he heard the thing giggle, but it might just have been the jingling noise it made as it vibrated before answering his questions. </p><p>“I am not programmed to determine the nature or validity of any inquiries, only to answer them. I have, however, been authorized to inform you that there will be three primary challenge,” it said.</p><p>	“Huh, I’ll be damned. Can you tell me what they are?”</p><p>	“The challenges have all been designed to test for the presence of attributes deemed necessary to perform your duties should you pass and, of course, your proficiency in said attributes. These include, but are not limited to, problem solving, your understanding of the Elements of Harmony, your ability to work with others, and, to some degree, your combat prowess.” Winter chuckled at the non-specific answer. He, and probably everypony else who had traveled to Ponyville, had already figured that last part out for themselves. </p><p>	“That doesn’t really answer my question,” he pointed out.</p><p>	“Apologies. If my response did not meed with your satisfaction you may file a complaint in person or via written correspondence with the office of Her Majesty Princess Twilight Sparkle.” Again the orb jingled in a way that seemed entirely too amused for a pre-programmed ball of magic. “We have arrived at your quarters.”</p><p>	The orb was hovering in front of a large white door inscribed with Winter Shield’s name and rank as well as Drill Bit’s and the remainder of the guards who had accompanied him from Canterlot. His group consisted of only ten ponies, but it was a coed group, and there was only one door. A problem for later. The orb began to float away, apparently satisfied that its job was done.</p><p>	“Wait!” he called out for it, suddenly afraid of not asking the one question every creature in and out of Equestria had been pondering. The orb shuddered and stopped then spun around a few times before moving closer to him again. He hesitated for a moment. Maybe the question was inappropriate? In the end curiosity won out. “Why now?” he asked. “Why did the Princess decide to create her own royal guard now? She’s never needed one before. I mean, they’re the Elements of Harmony! What do they need us for?”</p><p>The orb did not respond immediately, and Winter worried he might have kicked the proverbial hornets nest, but when it finally did speak it had lost all of the staticky and distant quality it possessed before. The voice now emanating from the orb was as strong and clear as if the speaker was standing right before him, and the power in it made his bones ache and tremble. </p><p>“The world is much bigger than you know, Captain Winter Shield, and my reach is not unlimited. Prepare yourself! The challenges that await you will push you further than you have ever been pushed before. Take care that they do not break you.” With that, the orb shuddered one last time before vanishing into thin air. He stared at where it had been and found that his throat felt suddenly very dry. He knew that voice. Everypony knew that voice, and it certainly did not belong to anypony named Strawberry Patch.</p><p>Winter’s grandfather had been just a little foal when the Princess had ascended. He had been raised on stories of the Elements of Harmony’s exploits, and it had been ingrained into his mind and the minds of most other ponies his age that they were invincible. They had placed all of Equestria on their shoulders, and it was by their efforts that pony society continued to progress in safety and prosperity. They were the foundations of civilization, and so, quite understandably, the Princess’ announcement had been met with worry and concern.</p><p>The explanations that had been forthcoming so far had all made their own kind of sense and had certainly placated the majority of Equestrians. Ponyville was growing and needed formalized law enforcement for when the Elements were off protecting the world. A royal guard provided all kinds of utility to the Princess and her friends and would be useful in ceremonial events and diplomatic functions. They would also help secure the borders of the Everfree Forest and make it easier to send aid to Equestria’s southern towns and villages which had long struggled alone far from the protective shadow of Canterlot. </p><p>But Winter suspected, as did many other senior officers and officials, that something more sinister was afoot. The trials had been announced and thrown together with remarkable speed. Additionally, an expansion of the Canterlot Guard would have served just as well and would have made more sense from a logistical standpoint. What he had just heard certainly did not ease his suspicions.</p><p>“Ominous, isn’t it?” a voice behind him said.</p><p>Winter whirled about on his haunches, crouched and ready to face the speaker. It was... he wasn’t sure what it was. A gargoyle maybe? He had seen paintings of them in the Canterlot Library of Magic, and this particular one looked a bit like the ancient Queen Haydon, only more savage and hairy.</p><p>“Whoa there boy,” she said, holding up her hands. “I come in peace. I think I’m roomed next to your group.” She pointed to a door a little further down the arcade.</p><p>“My apologies,” he said, bowing formally. “I’m Captain Winter Shield.”</p><p>“Captain, huh? Fancy. I’m just Skarn. That orb is freaky, isn’t it. I asked the same thing and it yelled at me as well. I think it might be a part of the trials... somehow.”</p><p>Winter’s eyes widened. He hadn’t considered that the ability to ask the orb questions was itself a way to measure and take stock of the applicants and cursed himself for a fool. Had he known, he would have definitely asked more and different questions. Skarn, reading his expression, laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” she said. “I didn’t think of it either until after it left.”</p><p>“Still, that’s helpful insight. If you’ll pardon my bluntness, I’ve never met a gargoyle before. I wasn’t aware your people were particularly interested in the politics of Equestria.”</p><p>	Skarn laughed again. “Oh no, we definitely aren’t, but when the Great Vanquisher calls, well, the elders thought it’d be prudent to answer.”</p><p>	“The great what now?” he asked.</p><p>	“It’s what we call your princess.” She straightened herself and looked straight ahead as if preparing to recite from memory. “The Great Vanquisher, youngest of the Sky-Gods. It was by her might and cunning that Tirek the Outcast was banished, and so we honor her.” There was a glow of reverence on Skarn’s face as she spoke. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. Sure, some ponies viewed the Princesses as almost divine, but this seemed... more somehow, more fervent maybe. Skarn relaxed and continued. “It’s why my father dragged our clan halfway across the world. He’s offering our greatest warriors to her service to try to pay our debt and prove the loyalty of all our people.”</p><p>“I see,” he said. “And I presume that’s you then? Your clan’s greatest warrior, I mean.” He smiled while he spoke to indicate the jab was made in jest, and Skarn seemed to take it in good stride.</p><p>“Sure am.” She grinned down Winter, and they stood silently for a moment, taking stock of one another, suddenly very aware that they were competitors. </p><p>“So this will probably be fairly tough for you,” Winter finally said, making sure to chose his words carefully. “Living so far from Equestria must make it... challenging to study the Elements of Harmony, and if we’re to believe that floating ball of magic that’s going to be a right handicap.”</p><p>Skarn looked confused for a brief second before laughing loudly. “You think you know more about the Elements of Power than I do?” </p><p>Winter furrowed his eyebrows. The Elements of Power?</p><p>“Hah, look at your confused little face. I think you’ll realize real quick just how limited your knowledge actually is. Be careful not to make too many assumptions once the trials start. Your closeness to the Sky-Gods is probably a bigger handicap for you than my distance is for me.”</p><p>Any goodwill Winter had initially felt towards Skarn was slowly making itself scarce, but he knew better than to rise to bair, and it was definitely bait. Skarn seemed to intelligent and well-meaning to be intentionally malicious. </p><p>“Be that as it may, you’ll find we ponies are a tough nut to crack.”</p><p>“No doubt,” Skarn said, looking serious. “No empire I’ve ever heard of was built by the weak.”</p><p> “Equestria is a kingdom, not an empire,” Winter said.</p><p>“Oh? Ask the Kirin, Dragons, Changelings, Minotaurs, and Buffaloes if they agree with you. You can call it whatever you want, but an empire is an empire.” Skarn must have recognized the anger building in Winter’s face because she quickly continued. “Look, I’m not blaming anyone for anything. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t believe in the vision of the Sky-Gods. The raising of the sun and moon benefits everyone, and if the expansion of Equestria’s borders is the cost of peace and safety then we are more than willing to pay. Running around in the desert, constantly searching for water, and trying not to get eaten by monsters is not how I want to spend the rest of my life, no matter what the elders say.” </p><p>	Winter looked into Skarn's eyes and could tell she believed everything she had said. He admired her conviction even if he could not agree with her words.</p><p>	“You’re wrong,” he said, without bite or aggression, “but you’ve come here because you want to serve and protect my Princess, and for that I can’t fault you.”</p><p>	“Think what you want,” she said, throwing her hands up in resignation. “I have a trial to get ready for.” With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Winter alone with his thoughts. </p><p>	He wasn’t sure how he felt about Skarn. She seemed brash and contentious, and she had certainly said some things that he could not abide, but she had also displayed a keen mind, and it had been impossible to not notice the muscles rippling under her fur as she moved. She was probably strong enough to take on a well-built earth pony or even a small yak. Princess Twilight could do worse than having this gargoyle watching her back.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>Twilight was trying to read a book. Hornmouth’s Collected Annotations on Bicuspid Development in Adolescent Dragons to be precise. It was normally a very interesting read, even if the subject matter had long since ceased to be relevant to her own life, but tonight she was struggling, constantly losing her place, and having to re-read entire paragraphs. Currently, she had been brooding over the same page for a good ten minutes, barely aware of the text as her mind wandered far afield.<p>She closed the tome with a heavy sigh and levitated it back to its place on one of the many meticulously organised bookshelves that filled her study. Age was supposed to bring clarity and wisdom, but she felt as frazzled as ever. Of course, Celestia would probably point out that one hundred and... what was it now, twenty-four? That one hundred and twenty something was still relatively young for an alicorn and that Twilight was already plenty wise and would only grow wiser as time passed. Then, she would trot off with that easy thousand year old gait, satisfied that she had imparted some nugget of wisdom without really clearing anything up at all. Sometimes, Twilight hated that mare. Not real hate, of course, but the frustrated sisterly kind which was made constantly worse by Celestia’s terrible habit of being so often right. Each passing year she sympathized a little bit more with Luna’s past indiscretions. </p><p>She rested her face against the desk, glancing miserably at the stack of papers and folders that lay before her. The desk helped remind that avoiding work was silly, which was why she kept it around despite the fact that it clashed horribly with the rest of the castle. It was massive and needlessly opulent brass and mahogany monstrosity covered in beautiful carvings of Twilight and her friends engaging in various historically important events. Most of the carvings were heavily embellished, and some—Twilight knew—were entirely fictional.<br/>
The brass accents on the desk were sculpted into large flowering vines, feathers, and several symbolic abstracts. The artist had told her that they were meant to capture the essence of the Elements of Harmony. While even Rarity had admitted that the desk was a bit garish, it did carry with it a sense of age and gravitas, traits that Twilight had found invaluable in executing her duties as a princess.       </p><p>	In her younger days she had been desperate to add an air of authority to her private meetings and public decrees, having often felt inadequate as a ruler and self-conscious about her perceived inexperience. The desk had been a gift from a suitor in Canterlot. His intentions had been laughably transparent, and she had immediately rebuffed his advances. The desk, however, had caught her fancy. Not only had she immediately replaced her old roll-up desk, but she had also sought out the pony who had made the desk, a Chiseled Leaf of Hollow Shades, and commissioned him to build and design a slew of other, more suitable, furniture for the Castle of Friendship.</p><p>Chiseled Leaf had long since passed away, but some of her insecurities still lingered. The desk eased them and helped her focus on whatever task was at hand. Right now, the task at hand was organizing and executing one of the largest events in recent Equestrian history. As difficult as it was, she only had herself to blame. </p><p>She was drawn from her sullen reflections by the sound of the opening door. Starlight Glimmer, Twilight’s centenarian Seneschal, stepped into the dimly lit study and levitated a tray with two empty cups and a steaming teapot onto a gilded serving cart in the corner of the room. Thought normally a pale lavender, the elderly pony looked almost purple in the poor lighting. Fortunately, her warm smile made the effect seem more cozy than eerie.</p><p>“You were reading?” Starlight asked. He voice was dry and thin like aged vellum. </p><p>“As always,” Twilight said, smiling back briefly before conceding. “No, not really.” She always felt bad keeping things from Starlight, even small things like this. “I keep getting distracted.” She shot a quick glance at the cloudy teal orbuculum to her right. It was mounted on a fluted brass tripod next to her desk and was currently inert, though it still pulsed faintly every few seconds. </p><p>“Ah, I see.” Starlight said, following Twilight’s gaze. She rolled the cart over to the desk and began to pour the tea. Starlight had known Twilight long enough to not intrude or offer unsolicited advice, something Twilight appreciated immensely. There was not shortage of other ponies who clearly felt an incessant need to inset themselves into her life, always with advice and suggestions on how to feel about things or what course of action to take. She sighed at herself and her tasteless line of thought. Resentment made her feel petty and unbecoming of her station.</p><p>	“You’re awfully full of sighs tonight,” Starlight said after finishing her preparations. She took a seat in a small armchair across from Twilight and took a slow sip of her tea. Twilight grabbed the other cup and stared dolefully into the dark liquid for several seconds before settling on a somewhat true response. Perhaps she was more willing to dissemble than she liked to admit.</p><p>“I just miss Rarity and Pinkie Pie,” she said. “It’s been a while since they left, and you know we don’t do so great when we’re apart for too long.” </p><p>Starlight raised an eyebrow at her but remained silent. Twilight tried her best to smile and look as sincere as her awkward face would allow but gathered from Starlight’s expression that she was doing a rather poor job of it.</p><p>“Ok! Yes, fine,” she said, cracking under her friend’s scrutiny. “I’m worried about the trials, and... I’m just worried about the trials.” She was worried about the trials. She was worried about other things too, like why the trials were needed in the first place, her recurring nightmares, and the whispered warnings from the orbuculum that for some reason only she could hear. But Starlight was old and Twilight did not want to overwhelm her.</p><p>Starlight pressed her lips together in a resigned half-smile. “Twilight, did you honestly think I didn’t notice how much all this was getting to you? It’s understandable. I’m worried too, and I’m not even the one in charge of the logistics—” she looked down at her tea and smirked, “—for once.”</p><p>“Stop that,” Twilight said, frowning. “Just because you’re old and you’ve know me my whole life doesn’t mean you get to sit there and be clever.”</p><p>Starlight chuckled. “Well, forgive me, Your Highness.”</p><p>“What if I’m wrong?” she said. “What if I picked the wrong po... creatures. I’m not omniscient.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the whole point of the trials? To see if the creatures you girls picked actually stand up to the test? Besides, you didn’t pick them all yourself. I think half the guards who were selected were recommended by either Applejack or Rainbow Dash.” </p><p>“Please,” Twilight said dismissively, “Rainbow Dash has been in my ear constantly about how this is all a huge waste of time and how it’s making all her guardsponies shirk duty and skip practice. She’s taking this less seriously than anypony.”</p><p>“I think she’s just upset every single Wonderbolt made the cut and that there won’t be any shows until this is all over,” Starlight said. Both of them laughed at that, though Twilight’s laughter was somewhat subdued. </p><p>“Pinkie and Applejack were both very adamant about the fairness of the selection process,” she said. “So I think the trials are more about that than anything else. This way every creature has a chance to prove us wrong by not making the cut. I guess it does ease my mind a little bit, since it’ll show us if we overlooked anything when making the initial selection. Five hundred individuals gives us a pretty solid sample size and opportunity to correct any errors in our judgement.”</p><p>“I guess it’s fair in the sense that all the chosen applicants get a shot,” Starlight said, scrunching her nose in thought, “but it seems like you’ve stacked the odds against them pretty hard. That gordian-death-knot thing you made for the first trial seems tailor made to keep any creature from passing at all.”</p><p>“Starlight, you should know better than anyone that just because something is difficult doesn’t mean it’s unfair.” </p><p>“Difficult? I think you mean crazy, Twilight.” This was an old argument, and the faint hint of reproach in Starlight’s voice was familiar. Twilight placed her half empty cup down on the desk with a little more force than intended. </p><p>“I’ve been over this with you and the others a million times already. I ran thousands of simulations. The odds of an actual fatality are next to none. One in three million two hundred thousand and twenty-three to be precise, and with Fluttershy there, it drops even lower. I’m absolutely certain no lasting harm will come to any of the applicants.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Starlight said, looking less than impressed. “That’s still not a zero percent chance.”</p><p>“Well, it’s less than one, significantly less, and that will have to do. These trials are necessary, Starlight, you know that.”</p><p>“Well, no, I don’t <em>know</em> that,” Starlight said. “But I do trust you, even if I do worry about you. Like you said, Fluttershy will be there. Hopefully, that’ll be enough.” They sat in silence for a few moments, Twilight feeling somewhat better for the company and tea despite the argument and Starlight’s mid disapproval hanging in the air between them. </p><p>“Thank you for bringing the tea,” Twilight finally said. “You know you didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Yeah, but if the servants did everything around here your head would get too big, and I’d never get to see you. A Princess of Friendship who never sees her friends doesn’t seem particularly useful to me.”</p><p>“You’re right, as always.” Twilight meant it. She didn’t know if it was some trick of physically aging or if starlight just naturally picked up on things that Twilight kept missing, but the mare had an uncanny way of cutting to the heart of things. Maybe Twilight was just too prone to melancholy and avoiding topics that made her uncomfortable, a compunction seemingly completely absent in her friend.</p><p>“Twilight, if something goes wrong during the trials, you’ll stop them, right?”</p><p>“It wont come to that.” Twilight was sure it wouldn’t come to that. She was strong enough to prevent anything bad from happening and strong enough to keep Fluttershy from having to help. “I’ll be there, that’s enough.” She mumbled the last part, more to herself than to Starlight, but it was clear from her friend’s softened expression that she had heard. </p><p>The old mare place her cup down on the tray next to the teapot and magicked the cart back to its corner of the room. She then came around to Twilight’s side of the desk and gave her a long hug. Twilight hugged back carefully, feeling the warmth of Starlight’s love and friendship flow into her like a tiny brook into a massive lake. Starlight gave wonderful hugs, though Twilight always worried that she would grip her friend to tightly and hurt her. Unicorns aged gracefully and lived longer than earth ponies and pegasi, but Starlight was... well, Twilight was fairly certain that Starlight was doing something to extend her life span, though it seemed impolite to ask her about it.  </p><p>“You know we love you, Twilight.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“We’re always here for you if you need anything. We all believe in you, and whatever comes our way we’ll face it together.”</p><p>“I know.” Twilight prayed that the slight hitch in her voice sounded less sad to Starlight than it did to her. Starlight let go and turned to leave.</p><p>“Do you want me to take your cup?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” Twilight said. “I’ve still got some tea left.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Starlight said, grabbing the tray off the cart and exiting the study.</p><p>The room seemed immediately darker, and Twilight magicked the wall sconces to burn a little brighter. She looked down at her empty cup, trying her best not to think about Starlight’s failing body and wavering voice. Unfortunately, that just made her think about Fluttershy instead and all her feelings of guilt. She was still trying to convince herself that Fluttershy would be present at the trial because she was Twilight’s friend and one of the Elements of Harmony and not just because the likelihood of grievous bodily harm to an applicant was much greater than Twilight wanted to admit. When she asked Fluttershy to attend it was the first time she had spoken to her in months...</p><p>She looked at the orbuculum and its mocking pulsing light with accusing eyes, but trying to shift the blame for her pain onto a mostly inanimate object was childish. Both Starlight and Fluttershy had been forced to carry the weight of Twilight’s failures before, and she wasn’t going to let it happen again. She possessed enough power to protect <em>all</em> of her little ponies, and that included Fluttershy. As long as Twilight was there the Element of Kindness wouldn’t have to lift a hoof.<br/>
“I am not a bad Princess,” she said to the empty room. “I am not a bad friend.” Nopony answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part I - Ch. II - Parish-By-The-Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Part I - Ch. II - Parish-By-The-Sea</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Applejack, darling, anypony can do “fine”. Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. <br/>- Rarity</em>
</p>
<p>Seagulls cried out in the gray sky above as they slowly circled the shallow shore, diving periodically for the occasional crab or insect. Old crusted feathers and half-buried chunks of rotten driftwood lay strewn about the beach all covered in bunches of brown kelp and stringy algae. Rarity’s normally pristine hooves sank into the dark sumpy sand with every step, and a strong salty breeze was wreaking havoc on her mane. Any other time, she would’ve found the whole thing dreary and miserable, but today the crisp tangy air lifted her spirits and gladdened her heart. </p>
<p>“Whatcha smiling about?” Pinkie Pie asked as she bounced along next to Rarity. The soft sand did not seem to impede her lift in any meaningful way, and Rarity, for the thousandth time, marveled at the strange power contained in her cotton-candy friend. </p>
<p>“Oh, nothing really,” she said in her sing-song voice, looking off at the flat ripples of the sea and not at Pinkie Pie who was grinning slyly and fixing Rarity with lidded mischievous eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, ok then,” Pinkie said nonchalantly. The lack of a follow-up question was obviously a trap, so Rarity said nothing and instead focused her attention on straightening her saddlebags. Pinkie started whistling, but Rarity ignored her. Pinkie went from whistling to humming. Rarity continued to ignore her. After all, the flotsam on the beach was so very captivating to study. After a minute or so of humming, Pinkie took a deep breath, readying herself to break out in song. Rarity broke. She cleared her throat quickly, preempting the song and catching Pinkie’s attention.</p>
<p>“Why do you ask, dear?” She tried to sound merely curious instead of guilty, which was ridiculous. She had nothing to feel guilty about. She hadn’t done anything wrong, and if Pinkie was jumping to conclusions that was her own problem.    </p>
<p>“No reason,” Pinkie said. “Just thought you might be smiling about somepo... uh, some<em>thing</em> specific.”</p>
<p>Rarity felt a hot flush creep slowly up her regrettably pale cheeks and was possessed by an urgent need to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Pinkie, darling, I’m just excited to be going home. It’s been quite some time, you know, and I’m sure both the school and the boutique are in desperate need of my particular touch.”</p>
<p>Pinkie smiled at Rarity. “I’m happy about it too,” she said before pulling a cupcake from her mane with her forelock and stuffing it unceremoniously into her mouth. Pinkie was not nearly as much of an airhead as the uninitiated often assumed and knew well enough when to leave a topic be. It helped that Rarity and Pinkie knew each other about as well as any ponies could.</p>
<p>Rarity, the meticulous journal keeper that she was, had kept close track of every adventure she had embarked on and with whom she had shared it. Pinkie Pie had by far been her most frequent travelling companion. They had gone on three hundred and eight friendship missions together. Of all the Elements, except perhaps Fluttershy, Pinkie was her closest friend. Admittedly, many of the more recent missions had been of a decidedly less friendly nature, but the two of them had become remarkably efficient at dealing with even these more rough and tumble excursions.</p>
<p>They continued in comfortable silence for the better part of an hour. Their destination, a quaint harbor town called Parish-By-The-Sea, was clearly visible on the horizon, and Rarity was certain they would reach it well before sundown. In the morning they would have to catch a ship back to Baltimare but getting into town early would thankfully allow for at leas a small amount of rest and relaxation. She glanced with disgust at some of the more ingrained stains on her coat. A bath and a glass of wine were both sorely needed. Or maybe a bottle of wine she thought,  spotting a piece of kelp caught in the cleft between her hooves. </p>
<p>“Pinkie, do you think there will be any room at that absolutely lovely little inn we saw down by the docks? The one with the brick tower and the climbing ivy?” The place had caught her eye on their first pass through Parish and had a kind of elegant country air about it. It was marked by an intricately painted sign swinging from well oiled chains over a red stable door, and Rarity had at once been struck by the fortuitous name stenciled there: The Magic Cellar, in gold letters, under a remarkably accurate depiction of a certain purple princess looking rather drunk. Rarity and Pinkie Pie had both had a giggle at that. </p>
<p>“I reeeaaally hope so,” Pinkie said, “because I have so much sand in my head right now, and I could definitely use a squargle and a wash.” To demonstrate, she tilted her head and giggled at Rarity’s appalled expression as a flood of sand came pouring out of her right ear.</p>
<p>“I have no idea what a... uhm, squargle is, but I am entirely sure your lessons with Discord are meant for things other than disturbing visual gags.”</p>
<p>“Pfft, have you met him?” Pinkie said, pulling her ear clean off her head and shaking the last of the sand out of it. Rarity rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Please put that back before we get into town. We attract enough attention as it is.”</p>
<p>“Fiiiine.” Pinkie reattached her ear with an exaggerated screwing motion. “That one’s really hard to do anyway.” Pinkie was clearly out of breath, but Rarity refrained from chastising her friend for wasting so much energy and smiled at her instead. </p>
<p>“Do you want to take a break? We have plenty of time to sit down and eat something if you’d like and still reach town by nightfall.”</p>
<p>‘Nah, I’ve got plenty more travel cupcakes, and I can eat while we walk. Let’s go.” Pinkie trotted off towards Parish, and Rarity followed. </p>
<p>It took them another hour and a half to reach town, and Rarity was thrilled to be back among the civilized. The two of them had spent the better part of a week mucking about in the wild with not a decent house or well mannered pony for miles around. While Pinkie definitely enjoyed the outdoorsy parts of their adventures, Rarity could only handle so many days without a proper shower before getting irritable.</p>
<p>Parish-By-The-Sea was a beautiful little hamlet with no more than a few dozen buildings all made of variously colored bricks. Many of the structures were adorned with shingles, but some were crowned by a golden layer of thatch. They may have been well outside the borders of Equestria, but this was a pony town through and through, and Rarity could feel some of her home-sickness drain away as they walked down the well cobbled streets towards the harbor. </p>
<p>They attracted plenty of spectators just as they had on their way through the first time. In a town this size everypony knew everypony else, and strangers were uncommon and fascinating. Additionally, despite their distance from Ponyville, Rarity was sure the town’s residents recognized them for exactly who they were. The fact that they were covered from head to tail in dirt and grim certainly didn’t do them any favors either.</p>
<p>She was used to this kind of attention, and in any case, it was much preferable to the veritable mobbing they experienced whenever they set foot in Canterlot. Rarity smiled at a nervous looking florist who had stopped midway through her arrangement to gape at them. She looked quite young, but the arrangement she was working on was lovely and spoke of her talent.</p>
<p>	Pinkie snatched a pastry from a cart as it rolled by and tossed several gold bits to the startled pony pushing it with her tail. To his credit, the old fellow deftly pulled his cap from his head and caught every single one. Pinkie had no doubt overpaid handsomely, but their unique positions did afford them certain more tangible benefits.  </p>
<p>	Not a whole lot of ponies were out and about this late, and Rarity and Pinkie made their way down to the harbor swiftly and with little interference. They were only stopped twice: once by an excited young filly who wanted to know if they were really that Rarity and that Pinkie Pie and another time by an older stallion trying his best to sell them a set of new saddle-bags. Despite the stallion’s claims, the craftsmanship was subpar at best, and Rarity turned him down politely.</p>
<p>	They reached the inn well before sunset and just in time too. Even Pinkie’s regular exuberance was somewhat muted from the long journey, and they were both in dire need of some rest. A robust looking earth pony with a brown coat and wine glass cutie mark was cleaning several small tables lined up in front of the establishment. The door had been left open, and the sound of a merry dulcimer drifted out to the street accompanied by the smell of freshly baked bread and roasted vegetables. Rarity’s stomach gave a rather loud rumble that was not at all ladylike. </p>
<p>The earth pony must have heard her because he looked up from his cleaning duties with a warm smile ready to greet them. He paused for only a second before smiling even wider and welcoming them. </p>
<p>“Greetings and welcome to my humble establishment. You may call me Schooner.” He bowed his head deeply as he spoke. “How may I be of service to two distinguished ladies such as yourselves?”</p>
<p>Rarity smiled back. She was impressed by his polite demeanor, but felt a tug of mischief in her chest.</p>
<p>	“Well, we saw your beautiful sign and thought to ourselves that we just had to visit this in. Didn’t we, Pinkie?”</p>
<p>	Pinkie tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggled and winked at Rarity. “Oh yeas, absolutely!”</p>
<p>	The inn-keep glanced quickly at the sign above the door and back at Rarity, smile wavering. </p>
<p>	“Oh, Duchess, I... ah... no offense is meant. I’m sure you understand. It’s just a jest. A bit of fun you see.”</p>
<p>	“I’m quite certain no ill-will was meant. We’re just having a bit of fun ourselves, Sir Schooner. Pinkie and I both thought the sign was frightfully clever when we passed through Parish the first time.” She smiled to put him at ease, and Schooner looked visibly relieved.</p>
<p>	‘Well now, Sir Schooner,” he said, cheeks reddening. “Can’t say I’ve ever been called that before, but I assure you both that I’ll do whatever I can to ease your journey. Do you need rooms for the evening? As far as I know, there’ll be no ships leaving until the morrow, and I can guarantee that we provide the finest room and board in all of Parish.”</p>
<p>Rarity was delighted with their eloquent and admittedly fetching host. Pinkie too looked rather appreciative. </p>
<p> “Thank you, we’d be glad to pay for rooms.”</p>
<p>“And food!” Pinkie said excitedly.<br/>“I’ll have Lilypad get your rooms in order, and I assure you Hie... uhm, Prelate Pie that we have plenty of food.” He smiled warmly at Pinkie, but Rarity had noticed the slip and frowned. “The best food around, you’ll find,” he continued, “and only the best will do for such famous guests.”</p>
<p>They followed Schooner into the warm and brightly lit commons of The Magic Cellar. Schooner dashed off, presumably to the kitchens, and Rarity and Pinkie sat down at a small table near the exit. While this was a finer establishment than many they had been forced to frequent during their extensive travels, their penchant for attracting trouble and needing to escape quickly made such precautions reflexive.  </p>
<p>A young gentlecolt with a strawberry mane and adorable freckles took their orders and before long the two of them were indulging in a delectable spread of salads, oatcakes, and stewed vegetables. A hardier meal than Rarity usually preferred, but such were the demands of adventuring. </p>
<p>“Why the frowny face, Rarity?” Pinkie asked between mouthfuls of stew. Rarity had not realized that she was frowning and quickly stopped. Eternal youth or not, it did her complexion no good to strain it so. </p>
<p>“Oh, I just don’t like that awful thing everypony calls you. If others insist on referring to us by these ridiculous monikers, they should at least get them right.”</p>
<p>“Aw, don’t be like that, Rares. Schooner seems really nice. I’m sure he doesn’t mean anything by it. And you can’t expect creatures not be a little freaked out by an earth pony who can do magic.” Pinkie seemed as sincere as always, but Rarity could see the slight strain in her smile and heard the resignation in her voice. Inaudible to others, perhaps, but not to Rarity and the other girls. </p>
<p>“Besides,” Pinkie continued, “Hierophant isn’t so bad. Yona used to say it was a title of respect among the Yaks, and most ponies don’t even know what it means anyway.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.” Rarity wasn’t at all convinced, but she didn’t want to push the issue. The continued to eat, enjoying the cozy atmosphere and talking about all the things they would be doing once they finally got back home. The sun set slowly and the evening sky grew rosy. </p>
<p>A darling little filly, the aforementioned Lilypad whom Rarity assumed was Schooner’s daughter, appeared by their table. Rarity was about to ask her to fetch Schooner when she noticed that the filly as trying to levitate a small silver tray with a letter on it onto the table. </p>
<p>“Oh, dearie! Let me get that for you.” She grabbed the tray and the letter and placed them between herself and Pinkie.</p>
<p>“Dad says it’s for you, Duchess. Tough he didn’t say from who. It just kinda appeared when you were eating, uhm, my lady.”</p>
<p>“O! M! C! Rarity, she is adorable! Can we keep her?” Pinkie was leaning over her plate and the food to get a better look at the filly. She was short, probably no older than ten, and unlike her dad, she was a unicorn. She had a cream colored coat with a laurel green mane, and sported a silver sextant for a cutie mark. Her eyes were very large.</p>
<p>“Pinkie, goodness gracious, will you behave yourself?” She turned back to Lilypad and smiled. “Thank you, dear. Will you let your father know that we quite enjoyed our meal and that we would like to retire for the evening?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, of course,” Lilypad responded, eyes a-twinkle.</p>
<p>“And could you have someone send a bottle of wine to my room and maybe get a bath started for me?”</p>
<p>Lilypad nodded effusively and dashed off. Rarity giggled. She reminded her of Sweetie Belle at that age. </p>
<p>“Who do you think it’s from?” Pinkie asked, eyeballing the letter suspiciously. </p>
<p>‘If it ‘just appeared’, as Lilypad said, then I imagine it must be from Twilight.”</p>
<p>	“Ooh, do you think she’s spying on us using that orbu... crystal ball thing she has?”</p>
<p>	Rarity rolled her eyes at the pink mare. “Certainly not. If Twilight was tracking us, she would hardly need to resort to such parlor tricks.” She gestured to their cutie marks for emphasis, but Pinkie looked unconvinced. </p>
<p>	“Whatever you say, Rares. You gonna open it?”</p>
<p>	Rarity grabbed the letter and levitated a knife over to cut it open. She had barely begun when Pinkie’s entire body began to vibrate violently. Rarity flung the letter and the knife onto the table and pushed herself and her chair as far away from it as she could. Nothing happened. Pinkie, who hadn’t moved at all, grimaced.</p>
<p>	“Hmm, well, at least it didn’t explode. Maybe poison?” She leaned down and sniffed the envelope. “Doesn’t smell like poison.”</p>
<p>	“Pinkie! A little caution maybe?” Rarity’s heart was still racing. </p>
<p>	“Phooey, it can’t hurt me anyway.”</p>
<p>	Rarity moved her chair back to the table and sat back down. “Well, yes, probably not. The rest of us, however, are not quite as indestructible as you and Applejack.” She conjured up a small shield around the letter and tore it open using just her magic. When no immediate danger presented itself, she took a deep breath and began to read... or at least tried to.</p>
<p>	<em>.... --- .-.. .-.. --- .-- / ... .... .- -.. . ... / -... . .-- .- .-. . / --- ..-. / ... .- .-.. -</em></p>
<p>	Rarity stared at the dots and lines then looked at Pinkie Pie, who appeared just as confused. </p>
<p>	“This is morse code, isn’t it?” She asked.</p>
<p>	“I think so,” Pinkie said, “but I don’t know how to read morse code. And why would anypony write down morse code? That doesn’t make any sense.”</p>
<p>	Rarity glared at the letter in a vain attempt to force it to divulge its secrets.</p>
<p>	“Still think it’s from Twilight?” Pinkie asked.</p>
<p>	“No, if Twilight wanted to encrypt a letter she would use something less obvious... I think. And for the life of me, I can’t imagine why she would need to encrypt a letter.” Rarity cast a couple of truth spells and revelation spells on the letter for good measure but was hardly surprised when the spells yielded no results. “Whoever sent this is a pretty decent magician. Not only did they protect the letter from tampering spells, but they also tracked us, found us, and ported a letter to us with remarkable precision.” </p>
<p>	“I don’t like it.” Pinkie said. “This smells of sneaky sneaky-pants, and ponies who sneak are usually up to no good.” Pinkie scrunched her nose and tapped her forehead a few times, as she often did when thinking about something. “Maybe Schooner or someone else around here has a book that can transcribe morse code. It’s a harbor town after all. Maybe they use it for their boats and stuff?”</p>
<p>	Rarity was about to reply but noticed their host making his way over.</p>
<p>	“I see you’ve finished your meal,” he said. “Made it all myself. Don’t want to toot my own horn too much, but I did tell you it was the best around.</p>
<p>	“Yes, we really enjoyed it, but I think we might have had a bit too much.” They had eaten quite a bit, and Rarity was trying her best to ignore how full she felt. Pinkie, on the other hand, looked rather satisfied. </p>
<p>	“Of course.” Schooner nodded and placed two keys on the table. “A bottle of wine was brought to your room like you wanted, my lady. A rich red and a real good vintage if I do say so my self. Came from our very own grapes. Would you like a night cap as well, Mrs. Pie? Something a little sweeter perhaps?”</p>
<p>Pinkie smiled at Schooner, and even Rarity had to admit that his earlier slip up was probably just that. Rarity fancied herself an excellent judge of character—a century of travels would do that to a pony—and at this point she felt certain there wasn’t an insincere bone in Schooner’s body.</p>
<p>“Ah well, you’ll both find hot baths and several clean towels waiting for you. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to call on me. Good evening to you both. Hopefully you’ll find some rest from your troubles here at The Magic Cellar.” Schooner turned to leave when Rarity remembered what Pinkie had said earlier.</p>
<p>“Just one other thing, Sir. Do you you perhaps know someone who has a book on morse code? It seems we are in need of one.”</p>
<p>Schooner raised an eyebrow at the unusual request. “I can’t say that we have one anywhere in the inn, but I’ll ask around and see if I can’t find one for you. If I do find one, would you like me to send it up to your room as well?”</p>
<p>“That would be wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Well then,” he said. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you’ve already been quite helpful.”</p>
<p>Schooner bowed his head and left, but Rarity could hear him mumbling to himself as he walked away. “Wait till I tell the fellas about this. Never gonna believe me.”</p>
<p>Pinkie leaned in conspiratorially towards Rarity. “I know something else he can do for me.” She bit her lower lip as she spoke and threw an entirely inappropriate look at Schooner’s hindquarters.</p>
<p>Rarity flushed deeply. “Pinkie! Need I remind you that you are a married mare!” </p>
<p>Pinkie giggle as she stood and grabbed her key. “Oh Rarity, don’t be such a fuss.”</p>
<p>Rarity sighed and grabbed the letter and her own key.</p>
<p>The rooms at The Magic Cellar turned out to be incredibly cozy. The countryside feel of the commons area infused every nook and cranny. The floor was made of solid polished wood, and the decorations were all suitably minimalistic and rustic. Several oleander blossoms were floating carelessly in a shallow dish of water on her bed stand, and the periwinkle bedspreads smelled fresh and newly laundered.</p>
<p>The washroom was plenty large, and Rarity was surprised to find that it accommodated a beautiful clawfoot tub that was filled to the brim with steaming hot water. On the floor next to the tub stood the wine bottle she had requested—already open to air—with a wide rimmed and short stemmed wine glass placed upside down over the bottleneck. The water smelled pleasantly of lavender, and Rarity wasted no time pouring herself a glass and sliding into the bath.</p>
<p>It was simply divine. All the aches of their journey melted away as her muscles relaxed. Most of the grime came out of her coat too, but a vigorous scrubbing would eventually be called for to get rid of the rest. For now though, she just wanted to relax and enjoy the moment.  </p>
<p>She sat like that, sipping her wine, for longer than she should have. Her eyes began to feel heavy and some nagging part of her mind reminded her that she still needed to scrub and that falling asleep in a tub was ill-advised. She ignored that part of her mind. After all, hadn’t Pinkie told her not to be such a fuss? This was fine, she thought as she drifted of to sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>Rarity’s polished hooves stepped silently across the silver sheen of a monstrous lake surrounded on all sides by towering mountain tops that were capped in snow and shrouded in clouds. The sky was a clear winter gray, and the dark green firs crowding the base of the mountains stood out starkly to her well trained eyes. She imagined she could see every individual pine quiver under the weight of this ancient place. Chilly dew clung to her coat and mane, and her deep breaths fogged almost before they left her lips.<p>She didn’t know where she was or how she was able to stand on the surface of the lake without sinking, but she did know, instinctively, that this was a pure place, a place of old power. The water was still. The air was still. Her heart was still. She looked about, careful to step gently as to not make any sounds. She saw no other creatures, but she felt the presence of something heavy and slow that moved with unknowable purpose.  	</p>
<p>As she walked she saw on the distant shore a murky fog emerging from between the trees. It coiled and snaked, and when it reached the lake, it began to spread across its surface towards Rarity. She studied the fog carefully. It seemed to form into shapes she could almost make out before dissolving again. The shapes frightened her, but she resolved to keep walking towards them. It seemed important that she not turn and flee.</p>
<p>Some distance ahead of her, the lake rippled, and an object bobbed to the surface. Even this far away she could clearly tell that it was a compass of some sort. It was small, no larger than an egg, and was completely spherical. The body of the compass looked to be made of brass shaped into intricately interlacing bands and knots. The spindles themselves were contained in a smaller crystalline orb within the brass meshwork at the center of the compass. They were clearly hewn from kunzite or amethyst and were surrounded by five pearls that seemed to be locked in place.</p>
<p>She marveled at the acuity of her eyesight in this place and wondered about the five pearls. She would’ve assumed they represented cardinal directions, but if that was the case there should only be four. Clearly, this compass was not meant to navigate anything as mundane as that.</p>
<p>The fog continued to encroach upon the lake, and she became fearful that it might reach the compass before she did. She knew she shouldn’t run, not in this place, but still she hurried her steps. She kept her eyes fixed firmly on the compass, ignoring the gray wall advancing towards her as best she could.</p>
<p>The minutes stretched on in silence. Rarity’s legs began to burn from the pace she was setting and the distance she had covered, but she had to reach the compass first. She had to save it. Nothing was more important. Her heart began to ache and as she moved closer, to her surprise, the compass began to glow. The light was warm and comforting, and she felt a reverence overtake her. She was in the presence of something sacred.</p>
<p>The pain in her legs began to ease and the spring in her step returned. The fog seemed less frightening too though it still churned and boiled. The shapes had become more tangible. She could make out rearing ponies with gaping silent mouths and other more terrible things. Still, the warm light fortified her spirit. </p>
<p>Rarity and the misty shapes reached the glowing compass at the same time. This close the purity of the light was rapturous and intoxicating, but the oppressive terror of the fog was desperately trying to match it. She struggled not to buckle under the emotional onslaught. She was the Element of Generosity and was not about to let some unpleasant weather get the better of her, no matter how magical or malicious it appeared to be.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and steadied herself. The compass was within reach, and though she feared what would happen when she grabbed it, she knew she had to try. She clenched her jaw and lunged for the compass but so did the shapes in the fog. Rarity’s hooves were first to reach it, and she felt its warmth flow through her leg and spread to her whole body. The sensation was short lived because a moment late the fog closed down around her. In her very long life, she had never felt anything as cold and terrible. The fog was death and suffering. </p>
<p>She screamed in horror, finally breaking the reverent silence that had lingered over the lake. She was sure she was dying. Her insides froze and her heart seized. Her legs kicked and spasmed as she fought desperately to free herself, but the fog had somehow become solid and would not let her go.</p>
<p>The water beneath her gave way, and she was plunged into its dark depths, pushed towards the bottom by writhing tendrils determined to destroy her. She tried to shout for help, but the water stole the sound and quickly filled her lungs. She knew this was the end but protecting the compass was far more important than surviving, so he gripped it as tightly as she could and prayed that it would be enough. Her mind began to numb, and the agonizing pain began to slowly fade. The last thing she heard before death stole her away was a loud knocking sound.  </p>
<p>	Rarity sat up straight and panicked for a moment when she felt cold water all around her. She chided herself for a fool when she realized it was just the tub. Her wineglass was floating between her knees, the water tinged red from the wine that had still been in it. <em>Good job Rarity. Some protector of Equestria you are, almost drowning in a bathtub.</em> The knocking sound came again, and she realized someone was at the door.</p>
<p>	“I’m coming! Just a moment, please!” She levitated a towel around her mane and used a little bit of magic to quickly dry and heat herself. A quick glance at the clock told Rarity that it was almost midnight. It turned out to be Lilypad at the door. She looked properly apologetic about knocking at this hour but was clutching a small and tattered book to her chest.</p>
<p>	“Uhm, sorry to wake you?” Lilypad was looking at the wet towel around Rarity’s mane and was clearly unsure whether or not she had in fact disturbed Rarity’s sleep. “Dad told me to bring you this.” She held out the little book which read <em>Morse Code for The Seafarer</em> in cursive gold print on a blue cover. “He said he got it from one of his sailor friends down at the docks but that it’s ok for you to keep it.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, yes, thank you Lilypad.” Rarity had entirely forgotten about the book and the letter as soon as she had climbed into her bath. She was happy Twilight wasn’t there. Rarity often got on her case for her absent-mindedness, and she was certain Twilight would be giving her one of those stupid little smug smiles if she could see her now.</p>
<p>	She levitated the book over to her night stand and thanked Lilypad one more time. Lilypad turned to leave but then stopped with a hesitant look on her face.</p>
<p>“Yes? Is there something else I can do for you, dear?” Rarity asked.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s just, you and Mrs. Pie are heroes, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Rarity was caught of guard by the question. “Uhm, well I don’t know about being heroes, but we do try our best to help when we can.”</p>
<p>“But you’d stop anything bad from happening to us, yeah?” Lilypad looked very timid, and Rarity frowned, her sense of concern growing.</p>
<p>“Lilypad, is there someone doing something bad to you right now? Because if there is, you can definitely tell me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uhm, no not really.” Lilypad looked at her hoofs as she spoke, but then she looked Rarity in the eyes, child-like determination painted all over her face. “It’s just good, yeah, that there’s someone out there taking care of the scary things. When I grow up I want to be strong, just like you and Mrs. Pie. Then I could protect dad, and everypony else as well.” Lilypad nodded once to herself then ran back down the stairs before Rarity could respond.</p>
<p>What a peculiar little girl, she thought. She wasn’t entirely convinced there wasn’t something going on with Lilypad, but there wasn’t much she could do at the moment. She closed the door and returned to the washroom determined to clean herself properly and get some real sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>The sun had long since set over Canterlot. Princess Celestia, who was finding it harder and harder to sleep with each passing year, was lying snug as a bug, yet quite awake, in her massive four-poster bed. The ancient lamp on her nightstand was casting a soft yellow light over both her and her somewhat questionable reading material. The magazine in question, bearing the ostentatious title <em>The Royal Splash</em>, was one of the seediest and most scandalous tabloids currently in circulation among the Canterlot elite.<p>Both Luna and Twilight made it quite clear in their different ways exactly what they thought of <em>The Royal Splash</em> and all publications like it. Twilight, in particular, had expressed a surprising amount of disdain when Celestia had let slip in passing conversation her guilty reading pleasure. Her old student’s flustered reactions had been endearing, but Celestia was much to old to let the opinions of others stop her from having a good time. </p>
<p>The article she was currently reading with was a long and sordid expose on a quite fictitious love affair between herself and Duke Poppingstomp. The fact that she had barely exchanged more than a dozen words with the Duke did not stop the article from being deeply entertaining, and Celestia could not help but giggle every time it mentioned how the two would hide away in various castle cupboards and engage in all sorts of inappropriate behavior. </p>
<p>At one point the article even insinuated that Celestia had bewitched the Duke’s bride to be with a slowly acting yet deadly curse. The curse would eventually rid the young Miss Nightbloom from their lives and allow them to indulge in their illicit affair free from her interference. Celestia snorted rather loudly at this part. </p>
<p>She had just started reading about the complicated and very illegal money games behind the affair when she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Not even a second later, Luna came barging in, looking quite pale and disheveled. She closed the door hastily behind her and sand down on one of Celestia’s winged armchairs with a grim look on her face. </p>
<p>“Sister, I have need of your counsel.”</p>
<p>Celestia closed her magazine. “You seem distressed. I can send for some tea if you would like, or maybe something a little stronger?”</p>
<p>“No time for that. This is important.” Luna’s voice was strained in a way Celestia was accustomed to, but she did her best to keep concern from showing on her face. Luna opened and closed her mouth a few times but did not speak, clearly unsure of how to continue. </p>
<p>“Rarity had a dream,” she finally said. “Not quite a nightmare, but the quality of the dream was peculiar to me and seemed to be causing her some distress. I attempted to enter the dream to ease her mind, but I found the way barred. I thought at first she was keeping me out on purpose. I know that Twilight has taught her how to close her mind to outside influence, and I cannot blame Rarity for erecting barriers. After all, we have bot struggled with the power of intrusive dreams in the past.</p>
<p>“I was content to leave things be. She is strong, and if she did not feel the need for assistance, who am I to force it upon her. But something about the way in which the dream had been made inaccessible concerned me, and the longer I dwelled on it the more I felt certain that some outside force had trapped her, and that it was this force that had barred my entry.</p>
<p>“With some effort I was able to force my way into her dream, and what I experienced there was troubling. The dream itself remained hazy to me, which is something I have seldom experienced. I could not see clearly or make out any details. I was at least certain of the presence of ancient magic, such as I have not felt in many centuries. The force of this magic buffeted me and tossed me about as if to expel me from Rarity’s mind. Celestia, I am not ashamed to say that felt both sickened and afraid at its touch. </p>
<p>“I...” Luna hesitated again before continuing. “I do not believe that the force I did battle with was the cause of Rarity’s dream. I sensed something far older and more powerful at the center of her mind. I cannot say what it was, only that the repugnant magic seemed determined to keep me from reaching Rarity.</p>
<p>“I roused myself from sleep to escape its grasp, but the experience has shaken me. I had always thought myself the master of the dreamscape. The knowledge that there is some force at work, skulking about the night, which is strong enough to repel even me is... As for Rarity, it seems as if she woke shortly after I did. At the very least, I cannot sense her mind in the dreamscape at the moment.”</p>
<p>Celestia was unsure how to respond. What Luna had said was definitely distressing, and she was grateful that her sister had come to her to discuss it, but Luna was the expert on dreams, not Celestia, and she did not know what else she could say that Luna had not thought of herself. She said as much.</p>
<p>“Dreams are your domain, Luna. Your opinion on this matter are likely much more insightful than anything I could offer.”</p>
<p>Luna frowned at the floor. “Not an unexpected response. I had hoped that perhaps something in my description of the magic I encountered would be familiar to you. You have always been a better student of the arcane than I have. We should warn Twilight and the others in any case. It seems at least certain that something is moving against the Elements, and I do not like the feel of it in the slightest.”</p>
<p>Celestia nodded. “I’ll send a letter to Spike in the morning. Rarity won’t be home for a couple of weeks at least, but perhaps if you could contact her in her dreams and get a better idea of what she experienced it may shed some light on the situation.”</p>
<p>Luna was chewing on her tongue, deep in thought, but stood up to leave. “It is a good thing that Twilight is putting this new Guard together. She has been much to flippant about traditional security measures for far to long. I am glad to see she is coming around.” </p>
<p>Celestia hid a grimace from her sister. She did not share Luna’s opinion of this new muster, but she had been unable to talk Twilight out of it. </p>
<p>“Let’s hope they won’t have too much to do,” she said. She waited for Luna to leave before getting out of bed and walking over to her bookshelves. She pulled several dusty volumes from the bottom shelf and placed them on the small desk she kept in her bedroom. She started with <em>Arcanum Vol. 3 - Pre-Equestria</em> and was still reading by the time she was due to raise the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part I - Ch. III - In the Shadows of Legends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Part I - Ch. III - In the Shadows of Legends</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>“It is an easy thing to say you have saved the world. It is quite another to do it.”</em><br/>“Oh, we've saved the world, Beardo. And we can do it again.”<br/>- Starswirl the Bearded and Rainbow Dash
</p>
<p>The sun had been up for at least an hour already. Not that you could really tell. The sky was so gray and cloudy it might as well have been three in the morning. Twilight lay belly down on her bed with her face stuffed into a pile of satin pillows, trying her best to ignore the rain hammering furiously against the stained-glass lancet windows of her room.</p>
<p>	She was awake, mostly, sort of. She had been dreaming something about a train, but the dream was fading quickly. She pulled her blanket tight around her withers, trying to keep out the chill that had disturbed her rest, but only succeeded in exposing her hooves to the absolutely frigid winter air. It was more than past time for her to replace both her bed and her beddings. She was used to her incessant and sporadic growth bursts, but it was always a pain to replace things she had grown fond of. She cursed softly into a particularly flowery pillow before giving up on any more sleep.</p>
<p>	She clambered out of bed and grabbed a thick fur-lined cape that Rarity had gifted her for Hearth’s Warming Eve a few years prior. Supposedly it looked ‘suitably regal’ for someone of her position. Rarity had said the white fur lining and the silver fabric accentuated Twilight’s eyes beautifully, so even if it hadn’t been a stunning garment—all of Rarity’s creations were—Twilight still would have made every excuse to wear it as often as possible.</p>
<p>She straightened her hair with the quick application of magic and, after grabbing some much needed coffee from the kitchen, set off for the castle gates. She loved the castle in the mornings. It was always incredibly busy. Aids and attendants scurrying every which way to get their business done. She loved the hustle. None of the many creatures that called her castle home had much time or inclination to pay any attention to her when they had much more important things to attend to. </p>
<p>	Whatever magic the Tree of Harmony had used to bring the Castle of Friendship into being was clearly sentient, or at least reactionary in some way. As Twilight had hired more and more creatures to expand the staff of the castle so too had the castle grown to accommodate her decisions. Entire wings now existed to house her aids and where once there had been only one kitchen and one library there were now many. These catered to both the needs of the castle’s denizens and Twilight’s ever-growing collection of literature.</p>
<p>She maintained strict rules regarding the use of the various facilities the castle now provided. Primarily, her personal kitchen was still hers, accessible by only Twilight, Spike—though he hardly fit through the door these days—Starlight Glimmer, and the remainder of the Elements. Her personal library also only permitted these same individuals and, by necessity, Discord. Although Twilight was not entirely sure she could keep him out even if she tried. Pinkie’s lessons required a safe space, and the library was as good as any with its myriad protective spells and incantations.	</p>
<p>As she reached the stairs leading down to the castle foyer, she was met by Starlight, who was coming down the hallway from the Oratory of Kindness. She was followed closely by a young and meek unicorn mare with a cardinal red mane and cream colored coat.</p>
<p>“Twilight, it’s nice to see you up and around. I was just about to send Strawberry to kick you out of bed. I know you’re growing, but you spend more time sleeping than Rainbow does shirking work, and we have a mountain of things to get done today.” Starlight grinned at Twilight, but Strawberry Patch looked absolutely scandalized and tried her best to hide behind Starlight’s frail and tiny body. A futile task since Strawberry was almost as tall as Fluttershy, and Starlight had never been particularly large to begin with.</p>
<p>Twilight chuckled and shook her head. Starlight had been doing her best to groom Strawberry Patch to take over as seneschal so Starlight could retire, but the bright eyed mare was so awestruck by Twilight that she could hardly string two words together in her presence.</p>
<p>“Har har, Starlight, not all of us can operate on four hours of sleep. And good morning Strawberry.” She said the last part while looking around Starlight with, what she hoped, was a passable impersonation of Celestia’s most disarming smile.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Princess Twilight.” Strawberry was staring straight down at the floor as if she was trying to burn holes into the carpet, but at least she hadn’t stuttered. She was making some progress.</p>
<p>“You seem like you’re feeling good?” Starlight didn’t have to say ‘better than you did last night’ for Twilight to know what she really meant, but it was true. Twilight was prone to flights of melancholy and felt they were often entirely warranted, but their conversation the previous evening had, in fact, eased some of her worries. Not in any practical sense, but knowing that Starlight loved her and that Twilight wasn’t alone was enough of a balm to make all her other problems seem small and manageable. For now.</p>
<p>She smiled at Starlight. “Yes, much, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Good. I imagine we have quite a busy schedule ahead of us today. Also you left these in the library last night.” Starlight levitated a pair of gold rimmed reading glasses onto Twilight’s nose. They clashed awfully with her cape.</p>
<p>Twilight frowned. She had left them behind on purpose under a stack of books in a neglected corner of her library. They made her look like an old lady, and she did not like them, yet somehow, Starlight always found them and brought them back to her.</p>
<p>“Actually,” she said, adjusting the slightly off center glasses, “we have very little left to do. I finished all the necessary paperwork last night, and I’ve had Spike and Rainbow Dash working on construction all week. They should be wrapping up around noon. They would have already finished if Rainbow hadn’t insisted on including that ridiculous skybox.”</p>
<p>Twilight would never admit that she had actually been quite happy with the idea of a skybox, mostly because it would give her excellent vantage over the field but also because the little filly inside of her was just very excited about sitting so high up in the stadium.</p>
<p>“Well there is definitely something to be said for pomp and circumstance,” said Starlight.</p>
<p>Twilight rolled her eyes, ready for the same argument they had rehashed a thousand times before. “Starlight, if you had your way, I’d be surrounded by an honor guard everywhere I went, heralded by trumpets, and draped in more finery than a Saddle Arabian Prince.”</p>
<p>“Exaggerations aside, I don’t think it’s unreasonable to expect you to dress up a little. Even Celestia and Luna wear their crowns and collars on a daily basis. The whole pauper princess thing you have going for you during the summer months may be popular in Ponyville, but need I remind you of the frankly slanderous gossip that flies around the court in Canterlot.”</p>
<p>Twilight laughed at that. The day she started caring what the overweening dignitaries in Celestia and Luna’s court thought of her was the day she retired her crown. As large as Canterlot Castle was, she was still constantly amazed at how much misplaced ego and snobbery it contained.</p>
<p>“Come on. Short as our to-do-list is, I imagine it will be quite time consuming.”</p>
<p>The three of them proceed down the stairs and out of the castle. Twilight conjured an umbrella for them to keep away the rain, but by the time they had reached the gates, the downpour had let up significantly. The sun was becoming vaguely visible through the grayish clouds, and the fresh scent of wet grass and clean air was almost as invigorating as her coffee.</p>
<p>“Where... where are we going, your highness?”</p>
<p>Twilight was pleased to hear Strawberry ask a question of her own volition. When Starlight had first approached Twilight with the idea of grooming a successor, Twilight had been somewhat resistant. Of course, it made all kinds of logical sense, but Twilight couldn’t imagine anyone else taking Starlight’s place. </p>
<p>When she had finally agreed she suggested that Spike take the position, but she had already known Spike was an ill fit. He knew Twilight better than anyone, and was excellently loyal and hard-working. Unfortunately he was also a bit scatterbrained, forgetful, and handled authority poorly. To say it went to his head was an understatement.</p>
<p>Starlight had introduced Twilight to Strawberry Patch, one of the most promising minds in Twilight’s household. Strawberry commanded respect with the other aids, easily processed large quantities of information, and ran her own department—the Office of Information and Regulatory Affairs—like a well oiled machine. In many ways, Strawberry reminded Twilight of the late Raven, who had been Celestia’s Record Keeper and personal aid during Twilight’s early years in Ponyville. If Strawberry didn’t unravel like a sweater sewn by Applejack every time Twilight stepped into the room, she would have been perfect.</p>
<p>“We’re going to the visitors’ camp,” Twilight answered. “I set up a sort of magical census field over the area to keep track of how many creatures were coming and going. I knew these trials would be popular, and I wanted to make sure I had some idea who was camping out in my backyard.” </p>
<p>She saw a frown begin to form on Starlight’s face and cut her off before the inevitable scolding. “Don’t worry, it’s not very invasive. Just species, age, and whether or not they’re leaving or going. The field keeps track of who’s already been tagged, so I have an accurate count of how many visitors are here. I’m not spying, and it doesn’t tell me anything specific about the individual.”</p>
<p>Starlight grimaced but didn’t say anything. Twilight knew that she was still incredibly prickly about anything that even hinted at abuse of power, but she wasn’t about to let seventy-eight thousand two hundred and ninety-one strangers set up shop in Ponyville without putting up a few safeguards.</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s why we’re going down there in person?” Starlight asked.</p>
<p>“Well, yes. I also thought it would be an excellent educational experience.” Twilight recognized the greedy tone creeping into her voice but could hardly help it. “Think about it, Starlight. Other than the Convocation, when are we going to get an opportunity to see this many different creatures gathered together in one place? Aren’t you at least a little bit excited to see it?”</p>
<p>“That... does sound interesting.”</p>
<p>Twilight smiled triumphantly, but Starlight continued. </p>
<p>“Don’t you at least think you should bring some guards with you? We have a hundred Solar Auxiliaries stationed in Ponyville for the trials. I could send Strawberry to fetch some.”  </p>
<p>Twilight shot her a flat look. “At the risk of sounding arrogant, what are a few guards going to do for me that I can’t do for myself, other than attract more attention?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, you’re right, because Princess Twilight Sparkle casually trotting around a giant campsite of foreigners isn’t going to attract any attention at all. At least cast a glamour spell so that we don’t get mobbed by a thousand adoring subjects.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re just worried some ne’er-do-well is going to stab me when you aren’t looking. I promise, I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Did you just use the phrase ne’er-do-well unironically?” Starlight asked with a raised eyebrow. Twilight blushed, but wasn’t about to give Starlight the satisfaction of appearing too embarrassed.</p>
<p>“So what if I did? It’s a perfectly acceptable phrase.”</p>
<p>	“Maybe for a vapid damsel in one of Rarity’s trashy romance novels.” Starlight was clearly straining to keep herself from laughing. Twilight was about to deliver what she felt was a very scathing retort when she heard a giggle from behind her. She turned her head to find that Strawberry had stopped in her tracks and looked absolutely mortified.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, Strawberry,” Starlight said, grinning at her. “The Princess can get a bit too big for her britches sometimes. A good laugh at her expense is healthy for her.”	</p>
<p>Strawberry mustered a weak smile but did not look particularly mollified. “I’m sorry, Princess. I was out of line.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, Strawberry! Starlight is right. It really is ok.” Twilight smiled at her and hoped she looked approachable. She really wanted Strawberry to feel like she could relax around her. It would be impossible for the two of them to work together otherwise.</p>
<p>“As you say, Princess.” But Strawberry was looking back down at the ground as she said it. Twilight sighed in frustration.</p>
<p>“Let’s get going,” Starlight said. </p>
<p>They walked the lengthy path from the castle towards the northwestern part of Ponyville's outskirts. A winding river separated the hill on which the castle stood from Ponyville proper, and the road that led to the town crossed the river twice, once near the castle, and once near the town. The visitor's camp was set up between the bridges on the west bank, a stone's throw from the road itself, and less than a mile north of Sweet Apple Acres.</p>
<p>The camp was immense. It was easily visible from the castle but seeing it up close was a whole different story. It looked more like a multi-tiered jungle of caravan wagons and tents than a campsite and reminded Twilight rather much of Klugetown, albeit cleaner. She straightened her cape and started in between the ropes, stretched canvas, and empty fireplaces, Starlight and Strawberry in tow. </p>
<p>She smiled to herself, excited by the wide variety of portable living quarters that stretched out ahead of them. She quickly began making mental notes, cursing herself for not bringing a notebook and a quill. Here a festively painted wagon, no doubt belonging to a pony of some sort, was covered in brightly colored flower patterns and draped all about with pots, pans, and a few unlit lanterns. There a tall tent held up by taller tent poles was painted in earth tones with motifs of mountains and constellations. She imagined it belonged to a buffalo, though she couldn’t see the residents anywhere nearby. </p>
<p>Another tent shimmered and gleamed even in the flickering light of the reclusive sun as if it was made of crystal and not fabric at all, and not far from it rested two dark mounds, with green entrance ports illuminated by the glow of several lightning bugs in a suspended jar. These were certainly miniature changeling hives. Twilight still wasn't sure how those were made, but she imagined the process was similar to how other hive dwelling arthropods constructed their homes. Kinda gross, she thought with a slight chuckle, but fascinating nonetheless.</p>
<p>As captivating as all the little campsites were, they paled in comparison to the creatures that filled them. To Twilight’s eyes, it was like the most magnificent tapestry of life, and she could tell that Starlight and Strawberry were both equally impressed. The din and bustle was so intense that even a princess and her retainers were hardly noticed, at least at first.</p>
<p>Her only real intention was to walk around for a while and get a feel for the mood of the camp, so she steered them towards the center of the congregation. They passed through crowds of ponies, changelings, yaks, deer, and every other creature imaginable. Twilight counted ten dragons, two sirens—which surprised her greatly—, and, some distance from where they were walking, a rather large group of gargoyles and centaurs. </p>
<p>She had known they were there of course, but actually seeing them was a whole different experience. The last centaur Twilight had met had dropped an actual mountain on her head. It had left a lasting impression.</p>
<p>“Are those...” Strawberry seemed to have forgotten that she was standing next to Twilight and was staring slack-jawed at the nearest centaur, who was armed to the teeth and towered over even Twilight. He seemed to be engaged in conversation with one of the most impressive looking changelings Twilight had ever seen.</p>
<p>The changeling was almost as tall as King Thorax and had glistening plates in shades of bronze and deep forest green. He was crowned with twin horns, one on the nose and a much larger one on the forehead that curved forward. </p>
<p>Twilight had a whole room dedicated to Entomology in the castle, and one of its walls was covered in coleoptera and lepidoptera specimens. She had pinned several large hercules beetles to that wall throughout the years and was now feeling oddly guilty about it.</p>
<p>Starlight leaned closer to whisper in her ear, though it hardly seemed necessary with the loud drone of voices humming around them. “That’s Under-Lieutenant Cercus. He’s an applicant.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t surprised. Unlike Luna and Starlight, Twilight wasn’t much for changelings, but she had to admit Cercus was built like a stud. Even if he hadn’t been so physically impressive, Twilight had memorized the names of all five hundred applicants and knew exactly who he was. Cercus resume was prodigious. The decision to include him in the five hundred had been immediate and unanimous.  </p>
<p>	“He’s huge!” said Strawberry. “Why? I thought changelings didn’t get much bigger than your average earth ponies.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t know,” Starlight answered. “Thorax doesn’t seem to know either. I talked to him about it, but he just told me that Cercus has always been special.”</p>
<p>	“Hive leaders get big,” said Twilight. “That’s why Chrysalis and Thorax are so much larger than the rest. I think it has something to do with how powerful their magic is, but I don’t know if they get big because their magic is strong or if it’s the other way around.” </p>
<p>	Although years of experience counseled her against making judgments based on appearance, she couldn’t help but feel excited about the prospect of seeing how Cercus would perform in her trials. She considered walking over to speak to them, but decided against it. Best not be seen talking directly to applicants, lest a tabloid should get the idea she was being preferential.</p>
<p>	“We should probably keep moving.” It was Strawberry who had spoken, but Twilight had noticed the same thing. Many of the creatures around them had stopped and were openly staring, whispering excitedly to each other, or pointing at her. </p>
<p>They began to move once more, but this time they were followed by a continually growing crowd. None of the other creatures came too close or made any attempts at conversation, but a chance to see the Princess of Friendship and Element of Magic up close was too great a treat for most to resist.  </p>
<p>Just fifty years prior she would have been swarmed by ponies wanting an autograph, a picture, or just a hoof shake. That was before she had grown so tall and before her hair had begun to sparkle and before the myth of Princess Twilight had grown larger than the pony herself. Now she was treated with reverence and awe, or worse, deference. </p>
<p>Many of the creatures in the camp, now wise to her presence, bowed as she passed or raised cheers to her health and long reign. She definitely preferred the latter. Celestia and Cadence always handled situations like this with such effortless grace, and Twilight thought, not for the first time, that she probably had a lot more in common with Luna than with the other princesses.</p>
<p>“Would... would you like us to head back?” Strawberry asked. Starlight looked at her with surprise, but Twilight could have leapt for joy right then and there. Feeling immediately better she smiled at the young mare and shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, that’s quite alright. I need to get more accustomed to situations like this. I don’t imagine it’ll get better with time. If I ran away from every public gathering because it made me uncomfortable I think I’d be a pretty shoddy princess. Or at least a very reclusive one.”</p>
<p>“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t love to be a reclusive librarian princess,” Starlight laughed, “hidden away in a forest somewhere with nothing but books and research.” </p>
<p>	Twilight grinned at her. “And never see my friends or go on any adventures? No thank you.”</p>
<p>	As they spoke, they neared a circle of caravan wagons that caught Twilight's attention. They were decorated with flowers and branches that seemed to grow out of the wagons themselves and were arranged in a large circle so that the area behind them was obstructed from view. </p>
<p>Many of the flowers and leaves adorning the wagons seemed to glow faintly in the soft hazy rain and, more incredibly, were humming a gentle and quiet tune. Twilight quite liked the way the enchantments on the wagons felt and steered the group towards a gap in the makeshift wall.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen flowers like this before, and whatever is making them glow like that isn’t regular magic.” Strawberry’s comment was made with innocent intent, but it rankled Twilight all the same.</p>
<p>“Just because it isn’t unicorn magic doesn’t mean it isn’t regular magic,” said Starlight. Twilight was thrilled. Starlight had said what she herself was thinking, but had been too afraid to say. She worried that any admonishment from her would erode what little confidence Strawberry had cultivated throughout the morning.</p>
<p>“There are many more creatures in the world than just unicorns,” Twilight said, as affably as possible, “or ponies for that matter, and most of them have some magic of their own.”</p>
<p>Strawberry looked thoughtful for a moment. Twilight was sure she was about to respond, but as they passed between the wagons they were interrupted by a mule deer who planted herself firmly in their way, barring entry to the camp.</p>
<p>The slate gray deer was tall and stately looking and bore a crown of woven ribes perched between her large ears. The dark green twigs were peppered with ripe berries in pink, red, and black that hung down around her head and over her brow. The draping crown framed a pair of large pale eyes that appeared both coolly confident and fiercely curious. They made her appear at once immensely knowledgeable and entirely innocent. Twilight found the effect quite striking. </p>
<p>Besides her crown, the deer wore nothing but a leather brace strapped around her front left leg. Twilight couldn’t tell if it served a medical or utilitarian purpose, or if it was simply decorative. It had runes stamped into its edges, and Twilight was both excited and a little bit annoyed by the fact that she couldn’t recognize the script.</p>
<p>The deer bowed her head deeply towards the ground in a graceful curtsy. When she spoke her voice was clear and pleasant and brought to mind the early spring snowmelt running through a mountain brook. </p>
<p>“Welcome, Princess Twilight Sparkle.” She nodded towards Starlight and Strawberry Patch, “and friends. My name is Linden, and I am Warden of the Circle.” Linden looked around herself and giggled—a sound like sleigh bells on a winter morning. “And also, it seems, this smaller circle.” She gestured towards the wagons and smiled kindly. Twilight noticed that despite her friendly words and genteel demeanor there was something solid about the way she was standing, and she had a very distinct impression that Linden was not planning on letting them pass.</p>
<p>Twilight wasn’t sure how to approach the situation. She had immediately recognized Linden’s name from the massive stack of papers on her desk and knew that that she was supposed to be an immensely talented healer and very accomplished in the application of force fields and nature based magic.</p>
<p>	Twilight had spent some time in Thicket with King Aspen, and later King Bramble, but did not think Linden and her group were from the Everfree Forest. She did not recognize the make of their wagons, nor did their magic feel alchemical, which, as far as she knew, was the only kind of magic the Everfree deer could use. Even if these deer could use traditional forms of magic, does did not possess horns, so she wasn’t sure how Linden was supposed to be able to conjure force fields. </p>
<p>	Despite the incongruities of the application Fluttershy had pushed hard for admittance on the grounds that the essay on healing magic that accompanied it was exemplary. Twilight didn’t know as much about healing as Fluttershy, but she had been impressed as well.   </p>
<p>“Hello,” Twilight said, nodding her head and smiling back. “It’s nice to meet you. This is Starlight Glimmer and Strawberry Patch.” Twilight nodded towards her friends. The other two ponies bowed politely. “We saw your wagons and thought they were really fascinating, but I wasn’t expecting to run into an applicant when we came over. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”</p>
<p>A part of Twilight was less than thrilled with having avoided Cercus just to run into another candidate, but she was just as intrigued by Linden as she had been with the changeling. Hopefully the wagons would keep them mostly hidden.</p>
<p>“I’m not surprised. I imagine you’re familiar with everyone who has traveled here for the trials. Your studious nature is well known to us and is highly respected.” Linden looked unsure for a moment, then smiled apologetically at Twilight. “You’ll have to excuse me for barring the way. It’s not my place to tell a Princess where she may or may not go, but one of our does is birthing. I do not wish for her to be startled or disturbed by your presence, which is rather... impressive.”</p>
<p>Twilight heard Starlight chuckle and frowned at her friend. Linden looked somewhat surprised by the exchange but did not say anything.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Linden. As my snarky friend here just demonstrated, being a princess in Equestria isn’t quite so formal an affair. We didn’t mean to disturb, and we’ll of course not intrude if you don’t want us to.” </p>
<p>Twilight’s casual attitude seemed to be putting Linden off her stride a bit. “That’s... gracious of you,” she said.</p>
<p>Twilight decided it was probably best to leave. She did not want to throw Linden off her game too much, but before she could say anything Strawberry chimed in with her own question.</p>
<p>“Are you excited for the trials?” There was a gleam in Strawberry’s eyes that Twilight was quite surprised to see, and though she assumed it was just excitement about the event, she would have to speak to Starlight about it later.</p>
<p>	 “Ah yes, well, it’s a bit embarrassing isn’t it,” said Linden. “Our Keeper sent me here. I’m quite good at my job you see, but I don’t know that I’ll be of much aid to someone as powerful as the Princess. All the other creatures here have such formidable combat magic... or opposable thumbs.”</p>
<p>	It looked as if Starlight was about to say something conciliatory or encouraging, but Twilight quickly cut her off.</p>
<p>“Maybe you will, maybe you wont.” Twilight adopted the most neutral expression she was capable of, which she knew others considered both intimidating and very difficult to read from her time running the courts in Canterlot for Celestia and Luna. Celestia was not a fan of Twilight affecting such disinterest with their subjects, but it had its uses. Starlight frowned at Twilight for just a moment but said nothing.</p>
<p>Linden laughed in an awkward self-deprecating sort of way and looked down at the ground, pawing at the dirt with her right hoof. “I should probably get back,” she said. “I do have a fawn to help deliver.”</p>
<p>Twilight nodded her head but maintained her expression. “I look forward to seeing you at the trials tomorrow. No doubt it will be illuminating.”</p>
<p>Once Linden had passed out of earshot and they had left the passage between the wagons Starlight rounded on Twilight with not a little amount on anger. “Well, if your goal was to completely obliterate that poor doe’s self confidence, I’d say mission accomplished!”</p>
<p>	Twilight chuckled and smiled at Starlight. “Don’t worry. She was faking the whole time. She was playing us to see how we’d react if she acted meek. She needs practice though.”</p>
<p>	“How could you tell?” Strawberry asked, walking abreast with Twilight for the first time all day.</p>
<p>	“There was an easy authority and confidence in the way she stood and carried herself that she wasn’t able to repress. That comes from years of leading others and dealing with other creatures in positions of authority. I don’t know what culture these deer come from, but no doubt this Seeker that Linden mentioned is less her superior and more her equal. At the very least, the deference in her voice when she mentioned her sounded more practiced than natural.”</p>
<p>	“Pfft, mind games and childish one-upmanship is all that is,” Starlight added, grumpily.</p>
<p>“You’re just mad you didn’t notice it first,” Twilight said, grinning at her old friend. </p>
<p>“It did seem like she had very shrewd eyes, at lest to me,” Strawberry said. “Do you think she will do well tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Twilight, still grinning, nodded. “I have no doubt at all.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>Fluttershy looked up from the heavily breathing and sweat-soaked doe that was lying on the ground before her. Linden had returned to the circle and looked tremendously unhappy. Fluttershy sighed and busied herself with the task at hand, unwilling to look her in the eye.<p>“I did as you asked, but I don’t think it was right to bar entry to our camp from the Starchild.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm.” Fluttershy did not respond at first, busy making sure that the birthing doe was not bleeding too badly. After giving some instructions to a bright-eyed fawn who had been assisting her, she walked over to a cleaning trough to wash her hooves.</p>
<p>“It.. it... it’s better like this,” Fluttershy said, finally meeting Linden’s accusing gaze. “I needed peace to... to... work, and your friend, Th... Thistle, needs both space and privacy.” Fluttershy felt a tightening in her stomach but reminded herself that lies of omission were not so bad, no matter what Applejack said. </p>
<p>Linden raised a skeptical eyebrow at her but did not pursue the issue further. “Will Thistle be ok?” she asked instead.</p>
<p>“She’ll be fi... fine.” Fluttershy looked over as her fawn assistant, on Fluttershy’s previous orders, instructed Thistle on how to pace her breathing. “She’s strong, and... a... and she’s done this before. I just wa... wanted to make sure th.. the baby was facing the right way and that there were no further risk of complications.” She smiled. Childbirth was grizzly business, but Fluttershy had always found the process of bringing life into the world a beautiful and sacrosanct thing.</p>
<p>“You don’t like the Starchild?” Linden’s question sounded a bit too much like a statement, but Fluttershy felt obliged to answer anyway.</p>
<p>“I lo... love Twilight dearly, Linden. She is closer to me than almost any oth... other creature in the world.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you not wish to see her? Why have me send her away, when by rights I should have invited her into our camp?”</p>
<p>Fluttershy could feel the violent and persistent twitch in her left cheek returning and grimaced at the ground. Linden, mistaking the grimace for a response to her question, bowed her head and apologized.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, it is not my place to challenge a request from the Element of Kindness.”</p>
<p>Fluttershy waved her hoof dismissively. “No, I am sorry Linden. I am not frowning a... at you. I have nerve damage in my face, a... and it’s di... difficult to deal with sometimes.”</p>
<p>	“Is there anything I can do to help? I may not have your talent, but I am an accomplished healer among my people.” The look of genuine concern on Linden’s face touched Fluttershy’s heart, and she did her best to smile as kindly as she could to illustrate how much the offer meant.</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Linden. There is nothing to... to be done. This is an old and magical injury. Trus... trust me, what cannot be healed by me or my hus... husband cannot be healed at... at all.”</p>
<p>Linden nodded gravely and bowed to Fluttershy. “Thank you for looking after Thistle, and for concerning yourself with our struggles. It is an honor beyond measure to have you walk among us.”</p>
<p>	Fluttershy giggled at the doe’s sincerity. She was a very severe creature. “It was my ple... pleasure.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>Rainbow Dash was very unsuccessfully trying to sleep. She had been hard at work all day, finishing construction on the sky box, and would normally have fallen asleep on the first suitably comfortable cloud she could find. In fact, her only real flaw, if it could really be called a flaw, was a propensity for napping that might sometimes be construed by other less awesome ponies as a lazy streak.<p>Now she was lying on her back atop one of the coliseum pillars, counting stars, and trying her best to forget about the coming morning and the violently tap-dancing butterflies in her stomach. She felt silly. The great Commander Rainbow Dash, veteran of countless battles, savior of Equestria a dozen times over, and Element of Loyalty, unable to sleep because of stomach jitters. And over something as trivial, and frankly unnecessary, as Twilight’s little gladiator games. Or well, maybe not so little after all.</p>
<p> She had to admit that she was actually very excited about the event itself. The daredevil inside her couldn’t wait to see the contestants risk life and limb in some of the most ridiculous and dangerous trials Rainbow had ever heard of. Twilight insisted they were safe, but that was a laugh. Maybe if you had enough magic to rearrange the heavens, could fly fast enough to tear holes in reality, or were strong enough to chuck boulders around like they were made of paper... But the trials were for regular creatures, not Twilight, Rainbow Dash, or Applejack. She was pretty sure Pinkie Pie could pass them in her sleep.</p>
<p>	Rainbow was more or less on board with the idea despite all of that—Fluttershy could heal anything, and Twilight could step in if needed—, but what was the point? Rarity and Pinkie Pie were at this very moment on their way home from successfully quelling an uprising in a non-equestrian dragon enclave that had threatened to destabilize Griffonstone’s eastern borders. </p>
<p>	They did it by themselves, easily, and from what Rainbow could gather from their correspondence to Spike, it had required no little amount of ‘fisticuffs’, as Rarity liked to call it. How was a guard force of some hundred creatures supposed to help them in any meaningful way when two of them could dust a group of adult dragons with no more effort than Rarity would expend on stitching a sweater? No matter how awesome the event itself would be, it seemed to Rainbow Dash a colossal waste of time and resources. </p>
<p>	She rolled over on her perch, trying her best to get comfortable, but just as she was starting to drift off to sleep, she saw something that made her breath catch. Somepony was watching her. Or... at least looking in her direction. She was high up enough that only another pegasus should have been able to easily spot her, but the perpetrator looked like a middle aged unicorn. Well, she wasn’t about to let some creep ogle her in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>She dropped from the pillar into a free fall and didn’t pull up until right before she hit the ground. “Hey! What’s the big idea?”she yelled at the clearly startled unicorn. Rather than back off however, he just grinned at her. </p>
<p>	“Well I’ll be, Commander Rainbow Dash. I thought I saw something moving about up there. Wasn’t expecting a national hero though. I figured it was some idiot trying to pull a stunt before the games. Get his face in the papers and all that.”</p>
<p>“Winter Shield?” </p>
<p>“In the flesh, Ma’am.” The captain looked very pleased with himself, and Rainbow was feeling rather embarrassed for having not only assumed the worst but also mistaking him for a ruffian. Especially after having vouched for his inclusion in the trials.</p>
<p>	“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” she asked. “I don’t want to have to clean whats left of you off of the Princess’ shiny new arena tomorrow because you were too tired to pay attention.” </p>
<p>“Ah well, you know how it is, Commander. Nerves. Especially before a big gig like this.”</p>
<p>Rainbow did know how it was, but she wasn’t about to let on. “Didn’t take you for the jittery type, Captain. I remember you being cool as a cucumber last year when we had to clean out that Hydra infestation in the Everfree.”</p>
<p>	“Fair, but Hydras are a sight less intimidating than Princess Twilight Sparkle.” His face grew contemplative, and in the dark the effect was rather somber. “I saw her when we were out in the wastes, you know, descending from the heavens with wings like fire, death erupting from her horn with enough force to level mountains. Scared the shit out of me, Commander, not gonna lie. ”</p>
<p>	Rainbow hid a frown behind her biggest cockiest grin. “It scared those Changelings a lot worse, I promise you that. Plus, you idiot, it’s not like you’re going to have to fight the Princess herself. Can you imagine? It’s just you and a bunch of other blowhards going up against each other to show her how studly and useful you are. You’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>	Winter grinned back at her. “So you’re saying you think I’m studly?”</p>
<p>	Rainbow rolled her eyes and punched Winter Shield on the shoulder hard enough to make him stagger. “Come on. I know for a fact that Berry’s is still open. Let’s grab something to drink. Who knows, might help you sleep.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>He stayed still, pressed up against the wall and holding his breath, until long after the Element of Loyalty and the unimportant unicorn she had been speaking to had left. That had been too close. After making sure no other creatures were out and about and liable to spot him, he took a deep breath and crawled into the shadows underneath the coliseum. The shadows were his home, but this part always hurt. He smiled to himself. All the pain in the world would be worth it in the end when he was exalted above all others. In the coliseum halls the sentry orbs floated by undisturbed.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part I - Ch. IV - What You Have Done to the Least of These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Part I - Ch. IV - What You Have Done to the Least of These</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>“The future should be filled with magic<br/>Dreams and wishes brought to life<br/>But the days ahead are dark and tragic<br/>No time for hope when all is strife”<br/>- Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come</em>
</p><p>She was at home, lying in her giant bed. No, this wasn’t her bed. This bed was better. Luxurious silks and satins caressed every part of her body, and dappled beams of sunlight colored mauve, periwinkle, and gold crept through the windows. A goddess lay next to her, radiant in every way. Her mane fanned out across the pillows and beads of sweat pearled on her neck and brow. </p><p>The goddess was still sleeping. Her soft warm breath tickled Rarity’s face and ruffled the wayward strands of hair that had fallen across her cheek during the night. A blissful peace swelled within her heart. Everything was as it should be, and she knew with certainty that this was her true home.</p><p>A strong lurching motion rocked her awake and tore the beautiful dream from her mind. She rubber her eyes and rolled over in her tiny wall-mounted cot. Pinkie Pie was already awake and was brushing her teeth over the steel sink they were currently sharing. She met Pinkie’s eyes in the mirror over the sink for a moment before shoving her face back into her pillow. </p><p>“Morning, Rarity! Did you sleep well? You were, uhm, you were making noises.”</p><p>Rarity flung her pillow at Pinkie’s head with all the force her newly wakened legs could muster. It struck true, but Pinkie just giggled and handed it back.</p><p>“Breakfast is on in ten,” she said. “I know you like to take your time, but I think you’d better hurry. They didn’t make much yesterday, and Willow Spark seems like he’s got a real appetite.”  </p><p>Willow Spark was a kirin and one of only two other passengers on the commercial fishing vessel they had booked passage with. Not many ships traveled between Parish-By-The-Sea and Baltimare, so pickings had been slim.</p><p>Rarity sat staring miserably at the wall. She hated that dream. If she had been less prideful she would have asked Luna to get rid of it forever. At least that’s what she told herself. It was definitely a matter of pride and not a matter of secretly wishing every night that she would once again be drawn into the dreams embrace. She groaned at her own weakness and pushed herself out of the cot. </p><p>“See you at breakfast,” Pinkie said, smiling as she bounced out of their little room. It took Rarity only twenty minutes to get ready, which in her opinion was a blistering pace. She was about to head out and join Pinkie when she noticed the book on morse code sticking out of her bag. She had neglected it for two whole days. There were several large orders waiting for her when she got back to Carousel Boutique, and she had been busy drawing up designs and going over the budget reports sent to her by Haute Pommel via Spike. She grabbed both the book and the mysterious letter before leaving. </p><p>Pinkie was on her third helping of pancakes when Rarity stepped into the cramped kitchen. Willow Spark and their other travel companion, an old and rather gruff looking unicorn called Sinker, were nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“I think I need to worry less about Willow Spark and more about you, Pinkie. Did you leave any pancakes for me?” </p><p>Without looking up from her own meal, Pinkie pulled a plate covered in a dinged up cloche over and placed it in front of Rarity, who was just getting seated on the bench across from her. </p><p>“An orange and two pancakes with blueberry syrup. I peeled the orange for you.” </p><p>Rarity smiled tenderly at Pinkie. “Darling, you know me so well.” </p><p>Trying to eat and translate morse code at the same time proved futile, so Rarity downed her meal as quickly as she could and retired to the deck to see if she could make heads or tails of the letter. She felt suddenly possessed by an urgent need to know what it said and could scarcely believe she had been so unconcerned with it for two full days. What if it contained some ominous warning or threat? Still, the sender really shouldn’t have encrypted it if it was time sensitive or should have at least indicated in some way that time was off the essence.</p><p>For some reason she didn’t understand there were a multitude of cushioned lounge chairs spread across the deck near the bow. It was a welcome thing since the fishing operations were primarily handled on the afterdeck and the chairs provided the passengers some reprieve from the smell, but Rarity had no idea why the Captain felt he needed so many of them. The wizened old pony seemed genuinely surprised at having even just four passengers for the trip.</p><p>The sky was bright and blue, and the breeze was salty and brisk but weak enough to not be a nuisance. Rarity had brought with her a large sun hat that she cinched tightly beneath her chin—it had been a gift from Fluttershy, and it wouldn’t do to have it fly overboard—and a pair of red shades. She should be using her reading glasses, she knew, but the glare of the sun off the ocean waves was too strong, and frankly, she thought they made her look like an old mare.</p><p>Translating the message turned out to be easier than expected. Her biggest obstacle was simply keeping the letter from blowing away in the wind. </p><p>“Who’s Salt?” Pinkie asked, glancing over Rarity’s shoulder from the adjacent lounge chair. </p><p>“I haven’t the foggiest, Pinkie. I’m not even sure it is a someone.” The message had been short, and read [i]Hollow Shades beware of salt[/i], which seemed to Rarity both frustratingly vague and intentionally obtuse. “Whoever sent this,” she said, “has certainly got a flair for the dramatic.” She had written down the translation under the original message and placed the letter on the inside of the cover of the morse code book. “As far as I can tell, this is just gibberish. Best just to hold on to it and give it to Twilight when we get home.” </p><p>Pinkie scrunched her eyebrows together and tapped her mouth with her hoofs a few times. “Maybe we should just go to Hollow Shades and see if anything happens?”</p><p>Rarity was aghast at the suggestion and gave Pinkie the most incredulous look she could muster. “Are you serious?” </p><p>The pink pony shrugged her shoulders and made a non-committal noise.</p><p>“Pinkie, we have been away from the others for almost six weeks now. Six weeks! I want to... no I need to go home. And so do you. You know we get... odd when we’re away from each other for too long.” It was true. It had taken them several years to figure out that their so called friendship missions always required at least two of them not just for the combination of unique talents but also to keep them... normal was the best way Rarity could explain it. </p><p>The table-map-thing in Twilight’s castle had stopped sending them on missions decades ago, and with no formal structure but Twilight’s discretion and the needs of the citizens to determine how and where to go, their missions had grown longer. Sometimes they had traveled alone, with a guard contingency, or another friend and ally like Capper, Sunburst, or even Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Fluttershy had gone on several missions with just Discord for company.</p><p>Years after Twilight’s ascension, Pinkie had traveled to Yakyakistan to assist an aging Prince Rutherford set some things in order and prepare the court for the transfer of power to his son. Yona had come with her. Three months later, Yona had sent a letter to Ponyville asking for emergency assistance. </p><p>They had found Pinkie in a small shack from which none of the yaks could move her. She had been drawing intricate circles on the wall with multi-hued crayons that she kept pulling from her mane. She hadn’t eaten for several days and hadn’t responded to any of the yaks who tried to speak to her. 	</p><p>Twilight had entered the room first, and as soon as she did, Pinkie had flung herself at the confused alicorn, weeping inconsolably. Several weeks of testing had revealed only a handful of concrete things. Firstly, the Elements of Harmony seemed somehow dependent on one another, and proximity was very much a factor. Secondly, this dependency seemed connected to the same magic that granted them their powers and longevity. That was about it.</p><p>Twilight couldn’t say why they fell apart when they were separated for too long or exactly how long they could be away from each other or if there was any way to mitigate the effects. They all agreed that it was unfortunate but also agreed that they all loved each other very much and would try to make it work as best as they could. And they had. Incidents had thankfully been few and far between.</p><p>Six weeks was not that long—especially when there was two of them—, but Rarity wanted desperately to return home and feared, justly she thought, how long they might get side-tracked if they pursued this mystery alone.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Pinkie conceded, looking considerably more morose than she usually did.</p><p>“Honestly! I don’t know what you were thinking.” </p><p>Pinkie looked down at the deck and refused to meet Rarity’s eyes. Suddenly Rarity was filled with concern. “Pinkie, are you alright?”</p><p>“I just thought it might be fun, and...” </p><p>“Darling, what is it?”</p><p>“It’s just hard sometimes to go home. He... he doesn’t always recognize me anymore.”</p><p>Rarity’s heart melted for her friend, and she grabbed Pinkie in a tight hug. “It’s ok,” she said. “I’m here, I’m here.”</p><p>“I feel so... so guilty.” Pinkie said, between sobs, and for once Rarity didn’t mind the tears that were soaking into her mane. “I’m a bad pony,” Pinkie added. </p><p>“No, no, hush. You are a wonderful pony. It’s completely normal to be scared. You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about.” She patted Pinkie’s tangled curls gently and kissed her on the head.</p><p>They sat like that for the rest of the morning until long after Pinkie had calmed down. Sometimes, in her darker moods, Rarity felt certain that things would be better another fifty years from now when all their immediate friends and family had passed away and moved on and the specter of death didn’t hover so menacingly over so many of their heads.</p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>Drill Bit mocked Winter Shield incessantly as he fumbled with a bottle of painkillers on the counter. Winter paid her no mind. His hangover wasn’t as bad as she presumed but still bad enough that he needed to cure it before the first trial started. Headaches were crippling for unicorns. Even the most basic levitation spells became nightmares of pain and exertion.<p>Winter wanted nothing more than to curse Commander Dash for the magical malady that she was. Apparently, the pegasus was immune to drunkenness—or near enough at least—and had taken no little pleasure in drinking him under the table. How did someone so small pack away so much cider?</p><p>Finally, he gave up. Convinced that the bottle was broken, he flung it across the commons area he shared with the rest of his troop. The door that the orb had led him to the day before had opened into a communal kitchen and dining area that itself split into individual rooms for each of the competitors. Some part of his mind wouldn’t let go of the fact that from the outside none of this appeared to fit in the coliseum, but thinking about it too much just made his headache worse.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m sure that’ll help.” Drill Bit rolled her eyes and walked over to fetch the bottle. As she stooped to pick it up, an envelope appeared in the air with a loud popping noise and landed on the kitchen counter in front of Winter. He groaned. </p><p>“Hasn’t anypony in this damn town ever heard of a courier?” He eyeballed the letter suspiciously. A faint trail of purple and green smoke still wafted off of it, and he wasn’t terribly excited about the prospect of touching it or finding out what it said.</p><p>“Don’t the Elements use that dragon of theirs to send letters?” Drill Bit said. “Seems more efficient than a courier.” </p><p>“Yeah, but a courier is less likely to cause a heart attack.” He grabbed the letter and opened it a bit more roughly than was necessary. It contained one large and golden gel capsule and a small note on blue stationary. <em>Thought you might need this. Hope you perform better today than you did last night.</em> The note was signed with a red lightning bolt. </p><p>Drill Bit read the note and grinned wickedly. “Your performance not up to snuff, Captain?”</p><p>Winter smacked Drill Bit on the back of the head. “We just had a few drinks. No need to get any weird ideas.”</p><p>Drill Bit chuckled at his discomfort but looked at the capsule with concern. “What do you think it is? Some kinda performance enhancer?” </p><p>Winter wasn’t going to lie and say he hadn’t thought the exact same thing, but it seemed unlikely that a consummate sports pony like Rainbow Dash—and Element of Harmony, he reminded himself—would be party to something so dishonest. </p><p>“I don’t think so. She’d just be sabotaging the whole event and possibly be endangering the Princess at some future point if I made it through juiced up on magic pills. It’s probably just for the hangover.” He flipped the stationary around, and sure enough, on the back was another note written in much more elegant penmanship. <em>Don’t worry, it’s just headache medicine. I made it myself. You’ll find it works quickly.</em> This note had no signature, but Winter had to assume it was written by the Saint.</p><p>“Gee, Captain. Didn’t realize you were so chummy with the Elements. Makes me feel a bit like the rest of us don’t stand a chance.” Drill Bit looked dispirited, but Winter just shook his head. </p><p>“I’m not really. I just know Commander Dash, same as the other officers.”</p><p>“Well, she must’ve taken a shine to you since she went out of her way to get you this fancy medicine.”</p><p>Winter didn’t like where the conversation was heading and shrugged his shoulders. “She probably just feels guilty about last night?”  </p><p>The pill worked as advertised. Within five minutes of taking it, Winter felt as fresh as a daisy. A little better than normal actually. A persistent ache in his left hock that had plagued him since he hurt it in Hayseed Swamp the year before had almost completely vanished, and he felt more well rested than he could remember having felt in years. Drill Bit, seeing the effects, soured even more and barely spoke to him for the rest of the morning. When the rest of their unit started to emerge from their rooms she barely spoke to them either. </p><p>The games were supposed to start at noon, and as the morning wound on, the pressure began to make itself felt. Checkers and Forelle Pear had pulled out a chess board, but after a few cursory moves, neither of them touched the pieces for well over fifteen minutes, both opting instead to stare at the board and not talk to each other.</p><p>Swallowtail snuck a flask out and was sipping on it in the corner, looking out a set of massive windows that gave them an excellent vantage of the castle grounds and Ponyville in the distance. The spectators were swarming into the coliseum below and looked more like a writhing multi-hued ocean than actual living beings. How looking at that could possibly be soothing Winter couldn’t say. </p><p>He retired to a large red bean bag and did his best to clear his mind. Normally, before an engagement or battle, he liked to run imaginary scenarios, trying his best to predict and anticipate as many outcomes as possible. Unfortunately, that was more or less useless under the current circumstances since nopony knew what the trials were going to be. Instead, he just focused on his breathing and tried to calm his nerves as much as he could.</p><p>At eleven thirty, Swallowtail got up and retreated to the restroom. This was followed by loud vomiting noises, and Winter decided he was better off wandering the coliseum than hanging around doing nothing. The upper level was almost entirely deserted. Most creatures were likely preparing in their own rooms, just like his own squad. The portals leading from this floor into the stands of the coliseum’s interior were still covered in force fields, which was disappointing but expected.    </p><p>With nothing better to do, and unable to enter the trial area, he started walking counter-clockwise through the coliseum halls. He had circled halfway round the building before he finally saw someone else. </p><p>It was a changeling, easily the biggest one he’d ever seen. Well, Thorax was bigger by quite a bit, but he was a king, so it didn’t seem fair to compare. The changeling was sitting in front of one of the force fields and kept tapping it with one of his horns. He’d never seen horns like that on a changeling either. They were both forward facing—one on his nose and one on his brow—and looked very dangerous.</p><p>The changeling didn’t look up but spoke to Winter with a deep and warm voice. “Your princess likes her secrets.”</p><p>Winter frowned. The last thing he wanted was to get in an argument with another foreigner; Skarn had been plenty. “You don’t think she should be keeping us in the dark about the first trial?” he asked, trying to sound diplomatic. It made perfect sense to keep the trials hidden, but he suspected the changeling was speaking of something else entirely.</p><p>The changeling still didn’t look at him and kept tapping away at the force field with his horn. “What, the trial? Oh, yes. That’s a secret as well... Very clever of her.” Finally the changeling stopped tapping and looked up at Winter. “I’m Cercus, Under-Lieutenant of Hive Thorax.” Cercus smiled a broad and friendly smile that made the corners of his eyes wrinkle just a little.</p><p>“I’m Captain Winter Shield. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Solar Auxiliary if I’m not mistaken. You’ll have to excuse me. To my shame, I didn’t have time to do as much research as I’d hoped prior to journeying here. I was only able to memorize some of the officers most likely to apply and get accepted. I should have recognized you from your cutie mark. I hope I have not offended.”</p><p>He would have thought Cercus was joking if he hadn’t sounded every bit as sincere as Saint Fluttershy performing the benediction at Hearth’s Warming Eve. Winter must have looked as baffled as he felt because Cercus continued in a slightly embarrassed tone.</p><p>“Perhaps I was a tad overzealous in my preparations. My brood siblings have reprimanded me for it in the past, but it seems I’m a slow learner.”</p><p>“Right...” Winter felt off balance and didn’t like it. For all that Cercus seemed incredibly friendly and well meaning, his behavior was still suspicious. “Why were you tapping on the force field?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, it’s really fascinating, isn’t it?” Cercus said, either missing or ignoring the suspicious tone in Winter’s voice. “I mean, it’s definitely the Princess’ magic,” he said with a chuckle, “but she really can do some unusual things. I wonder how she pulled this one off? Some external artifact maybe?”</p><p>“Look, uh, Cercus. I don’t have the foggiest idea what you’re talking about, but you’ll probably get in trouble if anyone catches you sitting around poking at magic specifically designed to keep us from seeing into or entering the stands.” Winter found that he enjoyed Cercus genial nature, and though they were competitors, he didn’t want to see the changeling disqualified over something dumb like this.</p><p>“Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary. While sitting here, I’ve been passed twice already by the Princess’ floating security orbs, and I’m certain they would have intervened had they found my behavior to fall outside the realm of propriety.” Cercus stood up as he spoke and Winter felt an involuntary urge to take a step back. Nothing about Cercus personality indicated malice in the slightest, but his sheer bulk and impressive armor and horns more than made up for it. Winter was quite proud that he stood his ground and maintained his composure.</p><p>“Well, that’s fair then, I suppose,” he said. Was that also a part of the trials, trying to get through the force fields to gain some advantage? That didn’t seem right. It felt too much like cheating, which the Principles of Harmony specifically counselled against. As far as he understood, it was neither honest nor kind.</p><p>“I sense you’re still concerned.” Cercus said, frowning. “I hope it’s not because I seem untrustworthy to you, but rather that you are worried about my well being.” </p><p>Winter thought it was probably a little bit of both but didn’t want to say so. “I guess I just don’t want you tossed out of the tournament,” he said lamely, “you seem like a nice fellow.”</p><p>An expression that Winter struggled to read stole over Cercus face. “Not all changelings are so quick to seek advantage through dishonest means. But as you say, you’re simply worried on my behalf, and it would be ungracious of me to flout that concern. Let me be on my way to ease your mind. After all, we do have a game to prepare for.” </p><p>Cercus turned and walked away from Winter, leaving the pony feeling like both an idiot and a jerk. He knew he should have hurried after the changeling and tried to explain himself, but as he had just demonstrated, he possessed all the social tact of a rampaging bugbear and felt he was much more likely to make the whole situation worse.</p><p>He sat down and looked over the force field Cercus had been poking. Winter hadn’t really thought about it, but they did look odd. They were very different from most of the other magic he was used to. All unicorn magic had a unique color signature specific to the unicorn who cast it. Princess Twilight’s was magenta and Winter’s was gray. Spells that had been tied off, however, could be any color. Most physical magic, outside of rudimentary shields, appeared the same no matter who cast it. </p><p>Maybe he was thinking about it too much. Princess Twilight surely knew more ancient and unusual spells than Winter could imagine, so it shouldn’t be surprising that he didn’t recognize these. He reached out a hoof to touch the force field. It felt normal at first, but after a few seconds, he could feel a numbness start creeping up his leg as if he was touching something vibrating at high speeds. It was odd but so was a lot of magic. </p><p>He shook his head and stood to continue pacing but had only taken a few steps when a loud voice reverberated through the coliseum. </p><p>“Applicants, please make your way to the first floor and enter the trial grounds from the south side. Guidance orbs have been dispatched to show you the way.”</p><p>Winter felt a great roiling in his stomach. It was time.</p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>Winter’s heart beat a million beats per second. He thought he was prepared for this, but he had been wrong. This was... insane was the only word that came to mind. <p>Following the announcement, he and the other applicants had been led to a large room on the first floor that Winter assumed opened straight into the coliseum. It had been dimly lit and full of silence. One or two whispers had floated through the air, but most of the creatures present were so focused on what was about to happen that they had little appetite for conversation. </p><p>Once they had all been gathered and the orbs had left, the announcement voice had spoken to them again, giving them instructions. After the doors opened, the voice had told them, they were to make their way to one of the many purple squares that had been painted on the grass. There were to be no more than five creatures per square, and they were advised to not congregate with any creature they were already well acquainted with. </p><p>The wide double-doors had then opened, and they had been admitted to the field. Winter had been standing close to the doors and was one of the first creatures to enter. The bright light of the noon sun was blinding, but worse than that was the noise. There must have been at least a hundred thousand creatures from all across the world packed into the massive coliseum, and they were all cheering and shouting, some even jumping up and down in their seats. Fireworks were blasting from the coliseums top tier and painted the sky in vivid colors that shone brightly despite the light, and a loud fanfare of trumpets accompanied their entry. </p><p>The field itself was painted like a buckball field but was easily a hundred times as big as a regular one, and above the field floated a colossal and slowly rotating knot. The rope of the knot was thick enough for ten ponies to march along it, or inside it, which seemed to be more likely as it was all transparent and clearly hollow. It was tied so intricately that it was impossible to see exactly where the rope entered the knot, and where it came back out, like a tangled ball of yarn... [i]or a three dimensional labyrinth![/i]</p><p>He had been standing there staring for several seconds when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. It was Drill Bit, who looked just as awestruck as Winter felt.</p><p>“Go find a square!” she hissed at him before hurrying off in a different direction. Winter did as he was bid and hurried off to one of the nearby squares. They were easily identifiable against the dark grass as they were painted in brightly glowing paint and were all located on the south side of the giant knot.       </p><p>To Winter’s surprise, Cercus joined him in his square, quickly followed by Skarn. The latter grinned at his surprised expression.</p><p>“Figured it’s better to team up with someone I’ve actually spoken too,” she said. “Plus this changeling here looks big enough to handle anything.” </p><p>Winter conceded to her reasoning, and Cercus nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Alternatively,” the Changeling said, “if we must battle against the others in our square I am at least somewhat familiar with one of them.” </p><p>Skarn chuckled, and Winter sighed. That was logical too.</p><p>“I am Skarn,” the gargoyle said, holding out a hand for Cercus to shake. Cercus nodded graciously and took her hand with his large hoof.</p><p>“I am Cercus, Under-Lieutenant of Hive Thorax, and it seems we are both familiar with the good Captain here.”</p><p>It took several more minutes for the rest of the applicants to gather in their squares. Winter’s group was eventually joined by a very stately looking deer with ribes draped over her brow and an unusually short parrot decked out in an excessive amount of gold jewelry and a wide-brimmed scarlet hat.</p><p>The deer bowed deeply to the rest of them when she introduced herself. “I am Linden, Warden of the Circle, and this little one is Asterope.” </p><p>The parrot frowned at the deer. “Little one?” she asked. “I’ll have you know I’m almost as tall as that... uh, creature.” She pointed at Skarn, to which the deer chuckled. Winter thought she sounded awfully young, which would account for her height, but was a little disturbed by the notion of teenagers participating in the trial. </p><p>Asterope continued. “I met Linden in the visitors’ camp yesterday and thought it best to stick together until we knew what’s what.”</p><p>The rest of them introduced themselves as well—Skarn somewhat icily—and set to waiting for the five hundred other participants to finish splitting up. </p><p>After several more minutes, a loud trumpet sounded and the announcement voice echoed out across the field. “Please stand and face the south end of the coliseum as we welcome Princess Twilight Sparkle, Commander Rainbow Dash, Saint Fluttershy, and Dame Applejack.”</p><p>The coliseum grew instantly silent as all of the spectators and applicants stood and faced the large skybox above the stands on the south side. Despite the skybox’s elevation, the interior was perfectly visible to every creature in attendance. </p><p>The first to enter was Commander Dash. Winter struggled to believe the pony in the skybox was the same one he had shared drinks with the night before. Everypony knew that Rainbow Dash was a little on the shorter side, but at the moment, she appeared larger than life. Her tail, mane, and cutie mark were all glowing fiercely, more vivid and real than any actual rainbow. She wore a brown leather flight jacket and shades that somehow seemed to match all of her colors simultaneously. Winter had expected armor or something more formal, but the casual attire did nothing to detract from her imposing presence.</p><p>She was followed by Dame Applejack, and Winter was sure he had never seen a more physically imposing pony in his life. Some tiny part of his mind marveled that the stadium didn't tremble at her every step. Every inch of her muscled body rippled with barely contained power. She wore only a simple red scarf, and unlike Rainbow Dash, who was smiling at the crowd, her scarred face seemed perpetually stuck in a disapproving frown. Applejack's blond mane and red cutie mark were illuminated as well, but the glow looked muted beside Rainbow Dash. </p><p>Saint Fluttershy followed right on Applejack's tail. She smiled, but Winter thought it looked strained, as if it took a great effort. Drill Bit had told Winter one time that Fluttershy had been a model many years before either of them had been born, but since she famously derided clothes and spent most of her time in the wild with animals he had dismissed it as more of Drill Bit's regular nonsense. Seeing her now, Winter couldn't imagine a more natural beauty in all of Equestria. There was something warm and soothing about her. Just looking at her long pink mane and large cyan eyes made him relax, overcome with a desire to lie down and sleep, safe in the knowledge that all would be well.</p><p>“They look sad,” Linden said.</p><p>“What’re you talking about? They're all smiling. Well, not Dame Applejack, but the rest of them.” Winter furrowed his brow and tried to get a better look at their faces, but they all looked normal enough to him.</p><p>“No,” Linden answered, “look at their eyes. Those are pained eyes. I think none of them really wanted any of this.”</p><p>“They’re all sad.” Asterope said. “You’d be sad as well if you were a hundred years old and all your friends and family were dead or dying.” </p><p>Winter was about to respond but was interrupted by a loud fanfare playing the familiar tune of [i]Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle[/i].</p><p>Winter's breath caught in his throat, and he could feel a chill creep up his spine. A darkness seemed to settle over the entire coliseum, broken only by the brilliant blazing star that was Princess Twilight. Her radiance made his eyes water, and he felt his knees threaten to give out beneath him.</p><p>She entered the skybox wearing her gold regalia and a long midnight-blue cape embroidered in gold thread. Her eyes were white furnaces of magic held high on a proud and intelligent face, and the setting sun and all the constellations in the sky seemed to be dancing in her mane. The air around her warped and sparkled with the power of her magic, and as she took her place next to the other Elements, Winter knew with a certainty that this incredible creature was meant to rule.</p><p>And then it stopped. The darkness went away, and the magic ceased. Her eyes were just normal magenta eyes, and though she looked as regal and imposing as ever, it was the regular kind of regality that accompanied age and experience. She smiled down at all of them, but Winter felt as if the smile was meant just for him, and his heart swelled with a desire to serve her.</p><p>“She could kill every single one of us in like a second, and I don't think she'd even break a sweat.” It was Asterope who had spoken, and the rest of them looked down at her with shocked expressions.</p><p>“That’s... probably true,” Cercus finally said, “but you shouldn’t say such things.”</p><p>Asterope looked a little ashamed but didn’t back down. “It's just the truth. What the heck does she need any of us for? I mean look at all of you! Aren’t you guys a little bit overqualified to just patrol the streets of Ponyville while the Princess is off fighting monsters and saving the world.”</p><p>Winter had thought as much himself but did not like having those thoughts repeated back at him. Skarn must have been feeling the same way, because she looked livid.</p><p>“You shouldn’t question the methods of the Great Vanquisher,” she said, between clenched teeth. “You're a child, and she is a goddess!”</p><p>Winter wasn't sure he liked Skarn calling the Princess a goddess much more than he liked Asterope's casual comments about her killing them all. He started to think that working with any of these strangers was going to be more difficult than fighting against them and silently wished for the trials to not be a group effort.</p><p>“Cool your temper, Skarn.” It was Linden who spoke, and surprisingly, the gargoyle backed off.</p><p>“Yes, wise one. I apologize. To you as well, uh, Asterope.” Skarn bowed her head to the little parrot and then kept her silence. Winter shook his head and tried to remain non-judgmental. The Book of Friendship spent a lot of time detailing the pitfalls of making assumptions and judging those who were different, but damn him if these foreigners weren't just the strangest creatures he'd ever met.</p><p>[i]Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle[/i] stopped playing and all the creatures in the stands took their seats. The Princess and the Elements sat down in large white thrones, each engraved with their cutie mark. There were two empty thrones for the Duchess and the Prelate, as well as a much larger empty chair a little to the right and back of the Princess' throne. Likely for Lord Spike, Winter thought.</p><p>After waiting a few moments for the spectators to settle down, Princess Twilight spoke. Her voice boomed into every corner of the coliseum. “Citizens of Equestria and beyond, welcome to Ponyville!”</p><p>Her proclamation was met by thunderous applause and roars of affirmation from the spectators. Most of the applicants remained silent, and Winter could see that the faces of many creatures in nearby squares had taken on a sickly shade of green.</p><p>“We are all thrilled,” the Princess gestured to herself and her friends, “to have so many of you with us here today. I know the journey for some of you was long and difficult. Trust me when I say that we are honored by your effort.”</p><p>Winter thought she sounded like she meant it, but who knew how well a princess could lie? The Princess paused for a short moment before continuing. “As I am sure you all know, my friends and I have worked hard for many years to ensure the safety and stability of Equestria, and I speak for all of us when I say that it has been a privilege. The world has changed much since then, and in most ways those changes have been for the better. Equestria is less insular now than it once was, and the relationships we have formed with our neighbors continue to grow stronger each passing day. If you ever stop by the School of Friendship and have the chance to speak to Headmare Belle, I am sure she would love to tell you all about it.”</p><p>The Princess' last comment drew chuckles from most of the locals in the crowd, but Winter wasn't sure why. He knew Headmare Belle was the Duchess' younger sister and had presided over the School of Friendship since before Winter was born, but he had never met her. Surprisingly Asterope had been one of those who laughed.</p><p>“To help us better deal with this changing world we have decided that it is time for Ponyville to establish its own regiment of the Equestrian Royal Guard. I want to assure everyone gathered here today that they have nothing to fear. This decision was made with the full support of the Council of Friendship and is not a response to any particular danger or threat. We hope that the peacekeeping efforts of this new force will serve a primarily utilitarian purpose, one that will afford my friends and I the opportunity to focus on other much needed aspects of governance. As much as Rainbow Dash would like to deny it, bureaucracy is an unfortunate but necessary part of any functioning nation.”</p><p>Again, the Princess' comments drew laughter from many of the spectators, including Commander Dash. Princess Twilight turned her attention to the gathered applicants, and for a brief moment, Winter was sure her eyes were made of ice and steel. “To you who have been chosen...” The sound of the crowd grew muted, and though the Princess still spoke, Winter could no longer hear or make sense of her words. Her eyes drilled into his soul, anchoring deep in his mind and refusing to let go. An explosion of sound and color echoed through his skull, accompanied by a voice he felt sure only he and the other applicants could hear.</p><p>“Be still. Be still and hear what I must say.” The voice clearly belonged to the Princess, but the words reverberated as if spoken in a large and empty chamber. “Evil moves against us. A dark hand reaches out to steal the light of life from these lands.” A flower appeared in his mind and began to rapidly wilt and decay. “But I have faith. I have faith in the strength of your soul and your commitment to Harmony. I know that together there is no threat we cannot face. You are all dear to me, whether you know it or not, but at the end of these ordeals only one hundred of you will still be standing here by my side. I expect greatness.”</p><p>Winter’s senses returned to him with a fierce suddenness that had him blinking away tears and struggling for breath. One glance at his companions told him they had all experienced the same strange vision, or at least something similar. Linden and Cercus both glanced at him meaningfully, but he had no idea what they were thinking. Skarn was on her knees weeping, and Asterope looked like someone had punched her in the stomach. </p><p>“...would please turn your attention to the middle of the field where the trial administrators will explain the rules for the first trial.” </p><p>Winter looked up in time to see the Princess retake her seat and lean over to whisper something to Dame Applejack, who still looked less than pleased to be present. The Dame nodded and sighed, loosing some of the sourness in her face. The last thing he saw before the magnification spell vanished was the Element of Honesty leaning in and pressing her forehead against the Princess’ neck. </p><p>“I feel like a fish on dry land,” Cercus said. Winter agreed. Something was going on that was far beyond his understanding, and he felt less sure of himself now than ever. </p><p>“You think it’s real?” he asked. “What the Princess said I mean? Not just part of the trials?”</p><p>Linden was close enough to hear them both and shook her head. “I think whatever is happening is very serious. Serious enough for the Starchild to keep it from her subjects. I don’t like it, but I suspected... well, it’s why we’re all here after all, so we might as well pay attention.” She nodded towards the center of the field where a purple and green dragon the size of two full-grown yaks had just landed. He was accompanied by an elderly and, judging by the look of his eyes, severely jaundiced unicorn with a gray coat and upside down umbrella for a cutie mark. </p><p>“Alright,” the dragon said once the applicants had all recovered and turned to face him. “I’m guessing most of you know who I am. If you don’t, my name is Spike. I’ll be administering the first trial.” Spike’s voice sounded like a boulder smashing into another boulder, and Winter felt certain even without magical amplification everyone in the stadium would have been able to hear him just fine. “I’m not gonna to lie to any of you, this trial is dangerous, but if you’re half as smart as Twilight seems to think you are, and you listen to my instructions, Fluttershy should have very little to worry about today.”</p><p>Asterope laughed nervously. “He’s kidding, right?”</p><p>Linden raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t respond.</p><p>“As you’ve all guessed by now, you’ll be conducting your trial inside that thing.” Spike pointed at the giant floating knot. “It’s a three dimensional labyrinth made out of hollow ropes. Gravity will be normalized for you, so you’ll be able to walk around inside the ropes, but they’re only transparent from the outside, so once you’re in there you wont be able to see out or into any adjacent ropes.” Spike held out his hand, and a small ball of light appeared above it.</p><p>“One of these is going to be assigned to each group. It’ll be your only source of light and will last for two hours, so I highly recommend you try to finish up before then.” He closed his hand and the ball disappeared. “The goal of the first trial is to collect these.” He opened his hand again, and this time two small tablets appeared. One had an orange apple shaped crystal embedded in it, the other a red lightning bolt.</p><p>“There are a hundred of each in the labyrinth, and your group needs to grab one of each before you can exit. After you find your tablets, you need to bring them to the center of the labyrinth where you’ll use them to escape. You’ll have three hours to complete the trial. Once the time expires, we’ll bring you out and you’ll be disqualified.” Spike waved his hands to make the tablets disappear. So far, Winter thought it sounded fairly straight forward.</p><p>“A few more things before we get started, and this is important. Firstly, only one member of your group needs to be present for the escape mechanism to work. Secondly, there’ll be a bunch of obstacles in your way. Magic puzzles, non-magic puzzles, dangerous creatures, you get the idea. If at any time you feel like you’re in actual mortal danger place an appendage on your light orb and ask for help. You’ll be instantly teleported out of the labyrinth. This can be done on an individual basis, and only the individual who asked for help as well as anyone they’re touching will be teleported out. Also, if I or any of the Elements feel like it is warranted, we’ll remove you from the trial even if you don’t ask for help.” Spike paused for a moment and looked up at the skybox. After a moment he sighed and continued.</p><p>“Lastly, and this may be the most important part of all, as you progress through the labyrinth keep in mind why you’re here and what the Elements of Harmony stand for. If you find yourselves in trouble remember that pretty much any problem can be solved with the proper application of laughter, kindness, loyalty, honesty, generosity, and of course, by working together.”</p><p>When Spike finished speaking, the grey unicorn stepped forward and let his gaze travel over the collected applicants. Winter thought he saw a mischievous glimmer in the pony’s yellow eyes, and for a second, he was sure the fellow had grinned at him.</p><p>“Are you all ready?” the unicorn asked in a raspy sing-song voice. “For your sake, I really hope you are. Oh, this will be so much fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>